A Little Fall Of Rain
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: What if there was a third Salvatore sibling? A sister? What if she had become a vampire?
1. Chapter One

**A Little Fall Of Rain**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognisable characters.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Elijah/OC**

**Warnings: Violence and sexual situations.**

**Summary: What if there was a third Salvatore sibling? A sister? What if she had become a vampire?**

**A/N: Any **_italics_ **it is flashbacks. I will state the year as well. :D Enjoy!**

**- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter One**

She hated riding the bus. It was boring and cramped. She had to cope with it because she was keeping her head down. She preferred flying. But she was going home. "Now arriving at Mystic Falls." The bus driver announced. Annie stood up, grabbed her bag and left the bus. My God, it had changed. She had not been here in over 100 years. The sunlight hit her face and she smiled to herself. She was thankful for her daylight ring. "Thanks Emily." She chuckled as she collected her backpack and moved away from the bus. She fished her phone out of her pocket, and quickly dialled a number. "I'm here." She spoke to the person on the other end.

"I know." He spoke from behind her.

"Damon." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hello baby sister." He hugged her tightly. "You look good."

She scoffed and stepped back from him. "I know. I am over 160 years old." She smiled widely. "Food?"

"What kind?" He whispered as he led her down the street.

"Normal kind." Annie laughed as he led her into a food place, called The Grill. "Does Stefan...?"

"Know you are here? No. Truth. He doesn't know that you are alive. Well, dead alive. Alive dead?" He laughed as he sat her at a table. "Burger?" She nodded silently as she put her bag on the floor next to her. It seemed strange for her to be back in Mystic Falls. She had not been back here since the day she ran away from home.

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - -

_1863_

"_You look beautiful today." George whispered in her ear as he led her through the town. She was only 15 years old and very much in love. They had been courting ever since her débutante ball. She specifically picked out a peacock blue dress to impress him. Her long dark curls fell loosely down her back. She had her arm linked with his._

"_Oh George." She blushed. "You look very handsome. As always." She looked at him. Her brown eyes fixed on his face. She giggled when he kissed her cheek. "What was that for?"_

"_I just felt like it." He smiled at her. "Come with me. I want to show you something." He led her out of the town and into a large meadow._

"_What's this?" She looked around in confusion. She turned her attention back to George but found him kneeling in front of her. "What are you doing?"_

"_Marianne Salvatore, will you marry me?" He held her hand in his. "I've spoken with your father and he has agreed to us marrying."_

_She laughed. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She smiled broadly as he stood up and kissed her. She was extremely happy._

* * *

Damon and Annie sat together in The Grill. "Tongues are wagging." He chuckled as he sipped his whisky.

"Oh Damon. Now, why is that?" She asked before eating one of her fries. "What have you done?"

He smirked and held up his empty glass, signalling to the barman for another drink. "I may have caused a stir."

She scoffs and finishes the last of her burger. "I don't want to know." She sipped her soda. "So, what's new here? It's been a while since I walked these streets." She laughed softly. "I can't do it. I hate this place. Why the hell did you invite me here? You know I have too many bad memories."

"I know." He grinned cheekily. He nodded in the direction of the pool table. "See the dark haired boy over there."

She looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Who is he?"

"That is a Lockwood."

"What?" She stared at the young man. "So George got married. Poor girl."

"Well, he did. But he never had any children with her." He smirked as he sipped his drink. "They adopted a boy."

Annie looked back at her brother. "What?! Father told me he was dead!"

"Well, our dear father lied to you." Sipping his drink.

"Did you know? He was alive?"

"No. I swear to you. I would have never let father give him away." Damon placed his hand over his younger sister's. "Never." He smiled at her, she smiled back. "There we are. My favourite smile."

She laughed softly. "What brought you back here?" She asked as she pulled her hand away from his. Her eyes flickered to the door. "You are kidding me!" She stared at Damon. "Katherine? Really?"

"Ah! That's not Katherine." He looked over his shoulder. "That is Elena Gilbert. Your other brother's love of his life."

"Oh no." She whispered. "He's here." She turned around. "I can't let him see me." She stood up, picking her bag up. "Not yet." She whispered and humanely rushed out of The Grill.

"Damn it!" Damon groaned as he watched her leave.

"New girlfriend, Damon? Already scared her off?" Elena laughed as she and Stefan sat down with Damon.

"No. You scared her off." He downed his drink and stood up. "Have fun." He put money on the table and left them alone.

Elena watched him leave and turned back to Stefan. "What's that about?"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulder. "I have no idea. As you know, Damon is a mystery to me."

- - - – - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Damon followed his sister. He knew where she would go. She would go home. He found her standing at the sight, where their family home used to stand. "Annie?"

"I used to feel safe here. I used to be able to love this place." She threw her bag on the floor. "Why did you bring me back here, Damon?" She turned to face him. "To see... To see his family here. My family." She walked into his arms, which he wrapped around her. He held her, gave her comfort. "Why didn't I die that day? Properly died. Had a funeral and everything."

"I know. I wish had too." He held her tightly. "But I am glad that we got to know each other better. That you are the most annoying sister in the world."

She chuckled wryly. "I know. It's always been my job to annoy you and Stefan."

"Mari?" A voice gasped behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

**A/N: This is set after Elena is a vampire. It will be clear in the next chapter. To pronounce Marianne's name, it is Mar-EE-Ann. If you have ever seen Sense and Sensibility, then you will know how to pronounce it. I will be writing this story quite slowly as I have two other stories which are nearly finished and then I will concentrate on this story.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Mari?" A voice gasped behind them.

They turned to see Stefan and Elena standing there. "Stefan." Annie spoke softly and stepped towards him. "I can explain."

"How can you be alive? You died!" He was staring at her in disbelief. "Father said you died."

She glared at him. "What did father say exactly?" Folding her arms across her chest. Knowing that her father had lied to her had really annoyed her. But Stefan being lied to was the last straw.

"Yes Stefan. What did father tell you?" Damon asked with a smirk. He knew he was playing with his brother. He knew the truth about his younger sister but he also knew what his father had told Stefan.

"He said that you ran away with a servant and you were both killed by an animal attack. They found a lot of blood but never found your body." He explained.

"Well, you found my body." She spun around and picked up her bag. "I'm alive and well. Well, alive dead." She sighed heavily. "I bet you don't even know the whole story." She walked past him and Elena. "Oh, nice to meet you, Katherine-look-a-like." She stormed off, disappearing quickly.

"Who was that?" Elena asked in confusion.

"That was our dear little sister, Marianne." Damon chuckled and walked past them both. "And Stefan has pissed her off. Not a good move, little brother." Following after his sister.

"Your sister? I never knew you had one." Elena turned to Stefan, who was staring ahead of him in shock.

He sighed heavily and turned his attention to her. "Come on. Let's back. She'll be at the house. I need to talk to her." He reached out and held Elena's hand. The two of them sped away, back to the Salvatore boarding house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

_November 1863_

_The young couple were having a tearful farewell. Well, on Marianne's part. George was leaving to defend the South. "I will be back soon. I promise." He kissed her knuckles. "When I return we will begin planning our wedding."_

_She laughed softly and kissed him softly. "You best return home in one piece." She smiled up at him._

_He kissed her once more. "I have to go." He kissed her one last time and he left her._

_A large warm arm wrapped around her shoulder. "It will be all right darling." Her father comforted her. "Come on. It is time for dinner." She shrugged his arm off and walked off to the house. "Marianne!"_

"_I need to wash, Papa." She spoke softly as she lifted her pink skirts slightly and walked towards her older brother, Stefan._

"_Oh no. I know that look. What's he done?" He held his arm out to her, which she took._

"_Which he?" She sighed and chuckled as she leant her head on his shoulder._

_He laughed. "Both."_

"_Well, George is the obvious. He's leaving. I don't want him to but he is. He's 18 now. He can do what he likes." She stood up straight. "As for Papa. He thinks he can make it all better with a hug. I am not five years old any more."_

"_He's looking out for you. We all are." He kissed the side of her head as they walked up to their grand home. "You've been out of sorts ever since Damon left."_

"_I miss him." She chuckled. "I just want to tell him about George and I. And that Papa is on my case."_

_He laughed with her. "He's just being protective of you. He's always been like that." They walked into the house. "I'll let you go. See you at dinner." He kissed her cheek as she moved upstairs._

- - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why are you so angry with Stefan?" Damon asked as he handed her a glass of blood.

"Thanks." She smiled as she took the glass from him. "I'm always angry with Stefan." She took a sip. "Ohh! B positive. My favourite." She took another sip. "How have you been? 1974 was the last time I saw you."

He sat opposite her. "Not much. Annoying my little brother. But nothing much. You?" Sipping his own drink as he watched her. She looked so much different than she had in 1864. Her long hair was now cropped short but she still looked the same. Except for the obvious choice in clothes.

"Nothing. Just travelling." She chuckled. "Oh! Here's Stefan." She rolled her eyes. "Bring on the interrogation." Downing the last of her blood contents. "You better have a lot more blood and a lot of alcohol. I will need it."

"You're 16." Damon laughed.

"Uh! Technically I am older than you. I have been a vampire a little longer than you." She chuckled as she stood and walked to the small table, where some of the alcohol laid. She poured herself a glass of whisky.

"Technically not." He laughed, taking the glass from her. "Still older than you but you have been a vampire a little longer than me. By a few months."

She poured herself another drink. "But I can still drink." Sipping the whisky. "Come on, Stefan. Start with the questions."

"How, Mari?" He stepped closer and stared at her. "You died. I saw the blood."

"Not my blood. I was long gone by that time." She moved and sat back in her seat. "Sit Stefan. And Elena, is it?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Elena Gilbert."

"Oh right." Annie smiled. "Marianne Salvatore." The two women shook hands. "How long since you were changed?"

"Not long. A month." She smiled and sat down on a couch.

Annie looked to Stefan. "You want to hear my story. You're not going to like it. Papa, Damon, and I hid a few details from you. I didn't want you to know. Papa didn't want you to know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

_January 1864_

_Damon and George had returned from fighting and were on a few months leave. Marianne's and George's families decided to host an engagement party for the young couple. Her father had bought her a new gown and the party was to take place at the Lockwood's home. "You look beautiful, little sister." Damon grinned as Jane, Marianne's maid, tightened her deep purple dress._

"_You shouldn't stare, Mr Salvatore." She chuckled as Jane tied the large purple ribbon around her waist. "How do I look?"_

_He stepped into her bedroom. "Beautiful." He smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. "Stefan and I are escorted you to the house. Father is already there." He rolled his eyes as Jane put the finishing touches to Marianne's hair._

"_Thank you, Jane." Marianne smiled. The maid nodded and left the room quickly. "Why is he already there?"_

"_I don't know." He shrugged a shoulder. "You know what I mean. He's probably thinking about his pockets and how much money is in it."_

_She laughed softly. "Sounds about right."_

"_Come on, you two." Stefan called from somewhere in the house. "We will be late."_

"_It's my party." She laughed as Damon stood. "Well, my dear big brother. Would you like to go to a party?"_

"_My dear little sister, I would love to." He held his arm out to her and led her out of her bedroom._

* * *

"Can you skip the bits we already know?" Stefan groaned in frustration.

Annie rolled her eyes. "This is the story. You never had any patience with me."

"Get on with the story. Unless it's a lie. Like your death was."

"I did die, Stefan! George Lockwood basically killed him. Now, listen or I will not even bother coming carrying on." She said in frustration. "So, shut up and listen."

Damon chuckled. "Listen to her Stefan. You had her for 16 years but I've not left her. For long." Annie laughed and rolled her eyes.

**A/N: This is getting there slowly but surely. :D The flashbacks are before Katherine arrives. According to Vampire Diaries wikipedia, Katherine arrived in early April but on the show there was a point where it said Katherine arrived in September. Help?**

**As for Damon going to fight, he's going to go twice. George is 17 and will turn 18 soon.**

**Responses from chapter one:**

**Guest:** Do you mean more or you didn't like it?


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Annie sighed softly and stood up, she walked up to the window and looked out into the grounds. "My story is not fun. It's not happy. It does have a happy ending. Sort of. I'm standing here. That's a happy ending, right?" She turned and looked at them. She looked back out of the window and sipped her drink.

* * *

_January 1864_

_The party began as soon as Marianne and her brothers arrived. She spent all her time with George, who was happy to show her off to their friends. She was happy. Damon and Stefan could see that. But Damon could also see that George was drinking a lot more than usual. He could see George's hold on Marianne was becoming more and more possessive. "Leave her alone, Damon." Stefan chuckled. "She's old enough to make her own decisions."_

"_I know, baby brother. I can't help but look out for her." He chuckled and looked away from his sister, who was laughing at something George had said to her. "So you're 17, you going to join up once you turn 18?"_

"_Probably. Hopefully the war will be over and you can come home." He tapped his hand on Damon's shoulder. "It is getting rather boring trying to keep Mari entertained."_

"_Boring? Why is it boring?" Marianne approached them, alone. "I find that I am fun to be around." She linked her arm through Damon's. She always favoured Damon over Stefan. "Just because you would rather sit down and read." She cocked an eyebrow at him and laughed. "Thank you." She nodded to the man bringing around a glass of wine._

"_Where's your beloved?" Damon asked, moving her away from Stefan._

_She shrugged a shoulder. "He went off with Thomas Fell." She laughed softly. "Leave them to it. They're good friends. They need time together."_

"_But it's your engagement party." He reminded her as they stood by a window. Outside it was getting darker._

_Marianne sipped her wine. "I'm enjoying myself. It doesn't have to be with George." She chuckled, her eyes flickering outside. She saw her fiancé stumbling around outside. "Excuse me, Damon." Handing him her glass. "I shan't be long." She lifted her skirts and rushed out of the room and out of the house. Damon watched her for a moment and saw that she was only helping George. "Oh George." She helped him to stand up straight. "Let's walk it off."_

"_You're a good girl." He slurred as they walked together. "I love you." He tried kissing her._

"_Come on." She laughed softly and turned him towards the house. "Let's get you inside and to bed."_

_He laughed. "We're not even married and you want to get me into bed." He pulled her close. "I might just stay home from the wars."_

"_Stop it, George!" She pulled away from him. "I am going back inside. Without you." She spun on her heel and took one step back to the house, when he grabbed her. "George! Let me go!" He spun her around and pressed his lips forcefully against hers. "Stop it!" She said when she pulled away. "You're drunk!"_

"_So?" He held her tighter. "It's my party."_

"_Our party." She emphasised and tried to pull away from him, but he held tighter. "It is our engagement party."_

"_Shut up!" He growled angrily at her and pulled her behind one of the large trees. "I'm only marrying you for your money!" He let go of her arm and backhanded her, sending her to the ground. "You are one of the richest heiresses in the town. Of course I would have you." He started pulling off his dinner jacket._

"_George!" She screamed in fear and tried to scramble away but he was too quick and was on top of her. Causing her so much pain; both emotionally and physically._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - –

"Oh Mari." Stefan gasped in shock, he stood up and rushed to his sister's side. He immediately pulled her into his arms, which she went willingly. "I am so sorry. If I had known."

"You would have killed George." Damon answered for Annie. "I know. She only told me a few decades ago. I would have killed him there and then if I had known."

"Father knew." Annie croaked. She had been crying as soon as she stopped her story and when Stefan wrapped his strong and loving arms around her. She only ever felt safe in the arms of the people she loved.

Both Damon and Stefan looked at each other in shock. "What?" Damon was on his feet and slowly walking towards his siblings.

"I told him. He didn't believe me." She spoke softly.

"Why?" Elena asked. "He was your father. He should have believed you."

Annie lifted her head and looked at the younger woman. "He genuinely thought George loved me, and would never do anything to harm me."

"He let George visit you." Stefan spoke softly as he stroked his sister's hair. He was trying to comfort her as much as he could. He did not care about the truth any more. All he wanted to do, was help his sister. Make sure she was all right. "What happened next? You don't have to carry on but it would be good to know what happened to you."

Elena handed her a drink. "Here."

"Thank you." Annie untangled herself from Stefan and took the alcoholic drink from her. "No, I'll carry on. You need to know. I want you to know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

_January 1864_

"_Have you seen your sister?" Giuseppe Salvatore asked his sons._

_Both of them looked around the room, shocked to not find her there. "No." Damon shook his head. "She went outside with George earlier but I haven't seen her since then." He saw George talking quite happily with his friends. "I'll ask him." He placed his drink down and strode over to George, as did Stefan. "Where's Marianne?"_

"_I don't know." He looked around quickly. "I left her outside as she needed some air. She said she wouldn't be long."_

"_Where?" Stefan demanded._

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

_Damon was getting angry but he held it together. "She is missing. It's been nearly an hour since you went outside."_

"_What?" George said in shock. "I'll go look for her." Putting his drink down._

"_We're coming with you." Stefan insisted. As did Damon and some of George's friends._

_It was very late and dark. They had very little hope in finding her, even with burning torches. But they searched for her. "Mari!" Stefan shouted._

"_Anne!" Damon called._

_Others called her by her full name. "Marianne!"_

_She lay not too far from where she and George had argued. She drifted in and out of consciousness. Her mind and body exhausted. Too exhausted to push her skirts down. Too exhausted to shout for help. Too exhausted to even move. She was covered in dirt and some of her own blood. She could vaguely hear shouts but nothing distinctive._

"_Oh my God!" Damon gasped when he discovered her. "Oh my God!" He stabbed the torch into the ground next to her. She looked dead, but he could see her shallow breathing. "I've found her!" He shouted as he lifted her up and carried her into the Lockwood manor. All the party guests were shocked at the sight of her unconscious body and dirty body. He was led into one of the guest bedrooms, where he lay her on the bed. "I want to stay with her!" But he was pulled out of the room by Stefan._

"_Let the Doctor see to her. Father needs to speak to you." Stefan spoke to him calmly and kept him away from the bedroom door._

_Damon finally looked away from the door and looked at his brother. "Someone attacked her. I found her skirts hitched up." He spoke in a whispered voice. "Why would someone do that?"_

"_I don't know. We will have to wait until she is well enough to speak."_

"_I should have gone outside with her. I should not have left her alone." Damon sat on a chair in the hallway, his elbows resting on his knees and his face hidden in his hands. He started sobbing. "She's our sister. Our little sister."_

_Stefan sat in the other chair and comforted his brother by rubbing Damon's back. "She will be fine. She will get through this. Mari is too stubborn to die." Both of them chuckle meekly. Stefan was right. Their sister was too stubborn to give up. She always knew how to get her own way._

* * *

"I should have told you the truth from the beginning but I was too scared. I was just 15 years old." She shrugged her shoulder as she stared into the fire. "I was too stupid to admit it to anybody."

"Why tell father?" Damon asked. The two of them were sitting on the same couch, while Elena sat in a chair to the left and Stefan stood next to her.

She sighed heavily, downed the rest of her drink and looked at her brother. "Because I thought he would protect me. Save me."

"I could have done that. I would have snapped George's neck in an instance." Damon sneered. "I don't care what the consequences might have been."

"Do you ever?" Annie laughed softly.

* * *

_January 1864_

_Marianne had been taken home the very night of her attack. She was too scared to talk to any one. She was refusing to speak completely. She hid in her bedroom, not leaving her bed at all. Only Jane, her maid, was allowed to enter her bedroom. Even Giuseppe did not enter the room. He knew the truth to his daughter's injuries. A midwife examined her and confirmed that she had been raped. She also confirmed that she had been a virgin before the rape._

"_Mari?" Stefan spoke softly through the door. It had been a week after the incident. "Please. Talk to me." He knocked on the door again. "Please." He begged her._

"_Don't, Stefan." Damon pleaded with him. "Leave her be. She's scared." He gently knocked on the door. "Anne? I'm leaving. I have to go back. George is going back too."_

_Unknown to them, their sister was sitting on the floor, furthest away from the door, covering her ears. She was terrified. She did not want to hear that man's name. She wanted so much to open the door and let her brothers inside. She wanted them to protect her so much but she was scared to admit anything._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Why didn't you let us in?" Damon asked. "I would have left the wars much earlier just to look after you."

She laughed softly. "I would have. But I was too scared." Putting her empty glass on the table next to her. "I was scared that George would find me again."

- - – - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_May 1864_

_2 months after her attack, Marianne finally had the courage to join her family. But she never left the house. Now it was four months after her attack and she was scared. She had not had her monthly bleeds since before the rape. She knew. She had celebrated her 16th birthday 3 weeks ago and she spent it vomiting and crying. Her father just shouted at her but Stefan looked after her as much as he could._

_They had a visitor. An orphan from Atlanta. Katherine Pierce. She charmed every single member of the family. Damon returned from the wars and decided not to return. He did not want to return. "It's hell." He spoke to Marianne as they sat together in the library. "Being out there is the most terrifying thing for a man to experience." He stood up and placed his book back on one of the shelves._

"_I am glad you are back." She smiled slightly, not looking up from her book._

_The door opened and Katherine entered. "Oh, I am sorry. I thought nobody was in here."_

"_It is all right, Miss Katherine. I have to meet with my father." Damon nodded to them both, before leaving the two women alone._

_Marianne did not move from her space as Katherine moved further into the room, looking at the name of some of the titles of the books. "Are you looking for something in particular?"_

_She sat opposite her and shook her head. "No. I wished to speak with you."_

"_Oh really?" She closed her book and lay it on the table next to her. Her eyes watching the newcomer to the household._

"_I know your secret." Katherine whispered. "About your child."_

_Marianne let out a sob. "Please. Do not tell anyone. I cannot bring any more shame on my family." The two women spoke for quite some time. Katherine encouraged her to tell her father. Thinking it would help Marianne to have a peace of mind._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -_

**A/N: How's this then? Slightly changed when Damon left and returned from the wars. Nothing major. **

**Responses from chapter 2:**

**Marauder no. Five:** More it is then!

**GleekStarKid:** Thank you. :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_July 1864_

_Marianne had told her father about her problem. He didn't help her. He locked her away in her room. He had told their friends that she was severely ill and unable to have visitors. Damon knew the truth. He had overheard the doctor talking to their father. He went to Marianne's room one morning when their father was out. "Oh Marianne." He whispered as he sat on the bed next to her and held her._

"_I am scared, Damon." She sobbed in his arms. "Father blames me."_

"_Why?" Damon sat up and cupped her face in his hands. "It wasn't your fault. It was whoever hurt you." He kissed her forehead. "Tell me who it was and I'll kill him. I will make it look like an accident." He chuckled nervously, he kept glancing at her large stomach. "When are you to have the child?"_

_She nervously rubbed her stomach. "October." She couldn't smile. She hadn't smiled in a long time. "I'm scared. I wish mother were here."_

"_I do too." He held her hand. "What has father planned for you and the child?"_

"_He won't tell me." Her lower lip beginning to tremble. "I don't think it is good." She started sobbing again and he held her tightly._

* * *

"How did you change?" Elena asked.

"I'm getting to that." She chuckled nervously. "It's a long story, and I'm nearly there."

* * *

_October 1864_

"_How do you feel today?" Damon asked. He sat with her everyday, when he wasn't with Katherine. She could see that the woman had a hold on her brothers and not in a good way._

"_Tired. My head hurts. My ankles are swollen. My back hurts." She grumbled. "But that's normal."_

"_Father does not speak about you any more." He spoke softly. "Stefan knows now."_

_Marianne nodded and shifted on her bed slightly. "Is that why he has not been to see me?"_

"_Yes." He nodded. He noticed that she shifted slightly. "Are you all right?"_

_She shook her head, tears fell down her cheeks, and gave a sob. "It's time." She sobbed in fear, reaching out and holding his hand. "I'm scared." She sobbed as Jane quickly rushed out of the room. "Don't go Damon."_

"_I will have to go. You know I am not allowed to be in here." He kissed her knuckles softly._

_- - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - _

_Damon was soon pulled from the room but he was able to return a few hours later. "I'm here." He kissed her knuckles._

"_Damon. Tell George, I'll see him in the morning. I'm not well today." She muttered, and then cried out. "It hurts!" She gripped Damon's hand hard. "Damon! Help me!"_

"_Mr Salvatore, you have to leave." Jane urged him, pulling his hand away from Marianne's. "You have to go now. The child is coming." She pulled Damon out of the room, closing the door quickly._

_Stefan pulled him away from the room and down the stairs. "Damon! You're not helping!" He pushed him up against the wall. "She is having all the help she needs."_

_Damon tried to push Stefan off him but he couldn't. "She needs us!" He growled. "She's 16! She is meant to be preparing for her wedding, not having a baby!"_

"_Well, whoever did this to her, will pay!" Stefan shouted at his brother. "But she's too scared to tell anybody!" He pulled his brother into the library and sat him down. "Now, relax! George Lockwood is here. As well as his parents."_

"_Why?" Damon growled in anger as he paced the length of the room._

_Stefan sat down in one of the large chairs. "Father told Mr Lockwood about Marianne and they gave Father a proposition. To take the child as their own or as George's child."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_They want to save Marianne's innocence. They're breaking off the engagement for a while." He explained as he watched Damon pacing the room. "It will be up to Mari if she wishes to become engaged to George again."_

"_Does she know?" Damon asked, as he stopped pacing, turning to face his younger brother._

"_I think so. I don't really know."_

_After an hour, a knock on the door brought them out of their thoughts and Katherine entered the room. "It's a boy."_

_They both gave a sigh of relief. Stefan moved past Katherine and out of the room. Damon stayed where he was. He could see there was something wrong just by the look on Katherine's face. "What's wrong?"_

"_Your sister is really ill." She told him. "She's dying, Damon. There's nothing the Doctor can do."_

"_No." He shook his head in denial. "She's not dying. She... Sh... She can't be."_

"_The birth was hard on her. She was small."_

_Damon looked up at her. He realised what must be done. "Change her. Please. I can't lose her. We can't lose her. She means too much, to Stefan and I." He sat down on a chair._

_Katherine shook her head and knelt next to him. She put her hand on his. "I cannot. Your father would kill her. Without a second thought."_

"_Please, Katherine." He begged her. "She's our sister."_

_She thought for a moment and then nodded. "I need to be in the room with her. Alone." Damon nodded silently._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - _

"Katherine turned you?" Stefan asked. "In the house?"

Annie laughed and nodded. "Yep. But I didn't die, she killed me."

Damon looked at her in confusion. "She said you died. She said the birth killed you."

"Katherine lies. You know that, Damon." She chuckled as she sat next to her eldest brother. "She snapped my neck."

"That bitch!" Stefan sneered, and looked at Damon. "And you asked her?"

"I want Anne to be safe! If changing her would save her life, then I was willing to live with the consequences." Damon spoke with a small smirk. "Well, she's here." Gesturing to his sister, who was listening to them both quietly. She looked over at Elena and the two girls shook their heads and rolled their eyes. "I don't know why you're so upset."

"It's Katherine! She killed our sister!" Stefan's anger grew.

"I'm still here!" Annie shouted. "Do you want to know the rest? Or are you just going to carry on arguing?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

_October 1864_

_Marianne was in her bed, thrashing about and moaning in pain. "Papa... Papa..."_

"_Mr Salvatore. Mr Salvatore and I will sit with Marianne." Katherine suggested to the elder Salvatore. "You need to rest."_

"_I don't want to leave her." He spoke quietly, holding Marianne's hand tightly. "She's my little girl."_

_She put her hand on his shoulder. "Let us sit with her. You go and get a drink. I think Stefan needs to be comforted."_

"_What about George? Have they adopted the child?" Damon asked curiously._

"_No. It died." His father spoke through gritted teeth. "Too small." He stood up. "I won't be long. Don't leave her side. If she gets any more ill, find me." He bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Sleep, my girl." He slowly left the room, but not without looking behind him at his daughter._

_Damon and Katherine sat either side of Marianne, who was crying out in pain. Sweat covered her body, making her nightgown stick to her. "Do it." Damon urged Katherine. "Please. She'll die either way."_

"_I don't want to do it while you are in the room." She looked up at Damon. "You can make sure your father doesn't come in. If he returns, tell him I am changing her nightgown."_

_He nodded reluctantly. He kissed his sister's forehead. This would be the last time he saw her alive. "How long will you be?"_

"_An hour at the most." She rolled her sleeve up. "Go, Damon." Damon quickly left the room. He wanted his sister safe and well. Katherine could do that. Once he left the room, she bit her wrist and forced the bleeding wound against Marianne's mouth. "Drink, girl!" Holding her wrist against Marianne's mouth, who was now willingly drinking the blood. Katherine pulled her arm away. "Now, I am not waiting for you to die. It would be nice to have someone who can keep the brothers under control." She reached for a cloth and wiped the blood from her mouth. Once clean, she put the cloth aside. "Now, see you soon." She grabbed her head and snapped Marianne's neck, killing her instantly._

* * *

"I want to kill her!" Damon growled. "Bloody bitch!" He threw a glass into the fire. "I thought the illness would kill you and Katherine's blood would bring you back."

"No. Her blood would have probably saved me. She needed more vampires. Having a vampire in one of the Founding Families would be the icing on the cake for her." Marianne explained. "I fed the maid, Emily made me a daylight ring, but I overheard father. He knew I was a vampire. My miraculous recovery was too suspicious. He knew. I ran that night. I never looked back. This is the first time I've been in Mystic Falls for a long time."

"Are you staying?" Damon asked with a small smile.

She sighed heavily. "Yes. For a while." She raised her glass to him and smiled. There was another reason for her to stay but she was not going to tell her brothers any time soon.

- - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

**A/N: Well, there is the story of how Marianne became a vampire. Now to bring in the Originals. :D**

**Responses from chapter 3:**

**belladu57:** Thank you. :-)


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Annie had been in Mystic Falls for two days and he brothers noticed that she was acting oddly. She would hide in her room and talked on her cell phone most of the time. On her third day in Mystic Falls, she decided to leave the boarding house. "I won't be long." She kissed Damon's cheek, taking his drink. Downing the rest of the blood. "Ew! A positive?"

"My favourite." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm going to explore. No, you are not coming." She chuckled.

Damon stood up and followed her to the door. "For two days, you've been in your room and now, you're deciding to go out."

"So?" She laughed and opened the door. "Is it against the law now?" Stepping out into the sunlight.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Well, have fun. Call if you need any help." Letting her leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – -

_October 1865_

_She had been running for a whole year. She had no idea what to do. She was a vampire on her own. Frozen as a 16 year old girl. Marianne was terrified. She had no money. She couldn't go home. She was scared. She had been homeless for a year, living on the streets. Her hunger for blood was unimaginable. She couldn't control it. No matter how much she tried, she always killed the victim._

"_You're leaving a large trail of bodies behind you." A man spoke to her one night. She was sleeping in an alleyway in New York. He knelt in front of her and held out his hand to her. "Come with me and I can teach you how to do it properly."_

"_You're like me?" She asked and took his hand._

_The stranger helped her to her feet. "Yes. I am a vampire." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "Come with me."_

_She followed him. She was mesmerised. "Where?"_

"_My home." He smiled at her and led her out into the streets. "My name is Klaus."_

"_My name is Marianne." She said nervously._

* * *

She went straight into town. She had an hour before she had to meet her contact. This town had changed so much but had changed very little. She went to The Grill and ordered the same thing from the last time she was in here. She people watched. Looking around at the people who came and went. She watched the teenage drama come and go. She listened to the adults worrying about the animal killings. "Well, it isn't me." She chuckled and sipped her soda.

"Hello Anne."

She scoffed and turned to face the person. "Hello Klaus."

* * *

_October 1865_

_Klaus took her to his home. He had quite a few servants and they helped her to wash and dress into a clean and expensive gown. It was pale blue with white lace on the edges. It took all her strength and energy to stop her from attacking the women, who dressed her. "Welcome." He grinned widely, when she entered the drawing room._

"_Thank you so much." She smiled nervously and slowly stepped into the room. She looked around the comforts of the room. She had not been in a room like this for a long time. Not since she was in Mystic Falls. "I am very thankful for helping me." She looked down at the beautiful gown. "I have not been this clean for a long time."_

_He laughed and handed her a glass of blood. "I have one condition. Please do not try and kill any of my servants. They are getting hard to replace."_

_She raised her glass to him and smiled. "I agree. Just as long as you teach me to control myself."_

_Klaus gestured for her to sit in a large chair, and he sat opposite her. "You cannot control yourself. It is your nature to be who you want to be." He watched her as she drained the glass in hunger. "But I can teach you how to do it properly." He took the glass from her. "Teach you how to stop when you need to. Teach you how to hide your mess."_

_The door opened and revealed a tall, dark-haired man. "Klaus? What is this?" Staring at Marianne._

"_This." She stood up. "Is called Marianne." Raising an eyebrow at the man._

"_I am terribly sorry. I thought you were Klaus' new toy. But I see you are not." He walked up to her, took her hand. "My name is Elijah." Kissing the back of her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."_

_Klaus scoffed and stood next to Marianne. "Marianne, this is my brother."_

"_Well, I think it will be a pleasure." She pulled her hand away from his._

* * *

Klaus sat opposite her. "So, what are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "I came to see my brothers."

"Not my brother?" He smirked as he sipped his drink.

"Oh, why are you here?" She was getting more and more annoyed with him. She always did.

"I heard you were in town. Just wondering why you hadn't come to see little old me?" He watched her.

"I don't have time for this." She stood up and walked away from him.

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

_December 1885_

_For two decades, Marianne stayed with Klaus and Elijah. Meeting their other sibling; Rebekah, who did not like Marianne. She enjoyed the company of Klaus and Elijah. Klaus taught her things about her life. But with Elijah, she just enjoyed being with him. They four of them had moved to Italy. They travelled where Klaus wanted to go. Marianne noticed that Elijah and Rebekah never argued with Klaus._

"_Why do you follow Klaus' orders?" She asked him as they walked from the house, where they were living._

_They walked arm-in-arm. "He's my little brother. We stick together." He looked down at her and smiled. "It seems we stick together now." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. They stopped walking when he kissed her hand. "I am glad Klaus found you."_

_She smiled softly. "Me too." Her hand still in his. "I would probably still be killing people without thinking about it. You and Klaus have taught me so much."_

_He chuckled and kissed the back of her hand once again. "I am glad." He lent forward and kissed her softly. She kissed him back. Pouring all her feelings for him into that kiss._

* * *

Once out of the Grill, she made her way out of town. She had to get away from Klaus. He may have taught her so much when she was younger but she never trusted him after she saw him dagger Kol. That was when she and Elijah left. They remained in contact with Klaus but they wanted a life of their own. She went to the original plot to her family's home. No one was there. She was a little early but she wanted time to think. Being here was bringing back too many memories. Not all of them good.

"Marianne." Her favourite voice spoke from behind her.

She smiled to herself and slowly turned around. "Elijah." She ran straight up to him. The two met in a tight hug. "I've missed you." She whispered in his ear.

He held her tightly, his lips brushing against her hair. "Oh my darling."

* * *

_March 1886_

_Elijah and Marianne did not tell Klaus or Rebekah about their relationship. They were courting in secret. He would take her to Italian restaurants. He was teaching her different languages. Her lessons were a cover for their relationship. He would teach her languages, how to play the piano and many other instruments. But their lessons would end and they would spend time together._

"_You've done really well today." He kissed her cheek as they rested in the library. Klaus and Rebekah had gone out for the day, so the two lovers could spend the right amount of time together. They lay on one of the couches, with Marianne lying on his chest._

_She turned and faced him, her hand resting on his chest. "I love it. I am learning for much." She reached up and brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Especially with you." She leant up and kissed him on the lips gently._

"_You look beautiful today." His hand running down her back, his fingers caressing the dark green material of her dress._

"_Well, your sister and I are getting along much better. So, she helped me decide on a new wardrobe." She chuckled and sat up, standing up off the sofa. She twirled around. "Do you like it?"_

_He sat up and looked up at her. "Looks beautiful. Especially on you." He reached up and pulled her down onto his lap. "Now, kiss me."_

_She laughed, cupped his cheek and kissed him. "Of course."_

_- - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Oh!" She giggled when he lifted her off her feet, and spun her around. "I've missed you."

He laughed. "You've said that already." He placed her on her feet. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck. "But I've missed you too."

She stood on her toes and kissed him hard. She giggled again when he lifted her up, but did not spin them around. She wrapped her legs around him. "I ran into Klaus." She unwrapped her legs and he lowered her to the ground. "You didn't tell me that he was here."

"Sorry. I knew you wouldn't have come if you knew he was here." He smiled a little and cupped her cheek.

Marianne smiled again. "Well, I am glad you didn't tell me. Damon invited me to be reunited with Stefan but I prefer being here with you." She turned her head slightly and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Do your brothers know about me yet?"

She shook her head. "No." She laughed softly. "I have only just let Stefan know I am alive. Don't want to throw you on top of that."

He kissed her swiftly. "You'll find the time."

* * *

**A/N: We've met Klaus and Elijah. I promise it will NOT be a Klaus/OC/Elijah love triangle.**

**Responses from chapter 4:**

**Lady Wesker:** Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**damonfan:** Thank you. Hope I introduced the Originals just the way you would like them.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Marianne and Elijah sat together. He had his back against a tree and she was sat between his legs and against his chest. They said nothing. His lips brushed against her hair and their finger were tangled together. "I have to go." She whispered. They had been sitting together for nearly 2 hours. "My lovely brothers will be wondering where I am."

He chuckled softly and kissed her hair again. "Of course. See you again tomorrow."

"Of course." She smiled and stood up.

"You better." Elijah smiled when he too stood up, holding her hands. "I hate being apart from you."

"So do I." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Once I tell Damon, we can be seen together a lot more."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

_June 1893_

_It was late in the evening and Marianne found herself wandering towards the library. It was her favourite place to hide in. Reading of the books distracted her from her blood lust. Klaus tried to get her to embrace it but Elijah tried to help her maintain her control. "He's getting on my nerves." She grumbled as she and Elijah walked along the streets of London. "I don't want to be a killer but yet, I can't help it."_

_He laughed softly. "He thinks he is helping."_

_She laughed too. "He is not." She leant her head against his shoulder. They had turned into Hyde Park and were enjoying the surroundings. "I need to get away from him for a little while. I need to be able to focus on my own."_

_Elijah sighed heavily as they sat down on a bench together. "I know. I don't think you're ready."_

"_I know." She nodded as he reached over and held her hand in his. "When do you think I will be ready?"_

"_Not yet." He leaned over and kissed her softly._

_- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Where have you been?" Damon asked her as soon as she walked through the door.

"Out." She scoffed and moved through the house. "I'm not 16 years old any more, Damon Salvatore. Father does not run my life. So, I don't need a chaperone." Ignoring him as he followed her into the drawing room. "I went to the old house. Okay?" She rolled her eyes as she flopped down onto the couch.

"A little birdie told me that you were talking to a big bad vampire." He stood in front of her.

"Oh Klaus? I met him on my travels." She shrugged her shoulders and started texting on her cellphone. "Didn't realise he was here."

"You do realise he is an Original?" He asked as he drank his whisky.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course I did. I am not stupid."

"Who else did you see?" Stefan asked when he walked into the room.

"No one." She sat up as she watched her older brother walk further into the room. "Jesus! What's with all the questions?"

"I followed you!" He stood next to Damon, looking down at her.

"What?" She stood up and glared at him. "Seriously? You followed me?"

"I asked him." Damon said, as he looked down at her. "I love you, Annie, but for the past two days you've hidden in your room and now, you go out today for a few hours. I was worried, Annie. You've never done it before."

"Yes. When we met up, it was a few days and then we went our separate ways." She spoke angrily.

"I saw with Elijah!" Stefan stepped up to her.

Damon laughed. "Another Original? Who are you mixing up with, Annie?"

She sighed heavily and angrily as she sat back down on the couch. "Fine. I've known Klaus and Elijah ever since I was turned. Well, a year after. We went our separate ways in the 1900s. Okay?"

"Why were you kissing Elijah?" Stefan asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Damon looked at her in shock. "Really? Elijah?"

Annie sighed heavily. "It's not against the law." She stood up again and walked away from them. "Thanks for being such great brothers(!)." She said sarcastically, as she stormed out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

_March 1902_

_1902 was the year Marianne and Elijah went their separate ways from Klaus and Rebekah. It was also when the Originals were reunited with Kol, who liked to go off on his own. The four had moved into a town house in New York. "I think Klaus knows about us." Marianne spoke softly as she unpacked her trunk._

"_Why?" He asked, standing in the doorway of her bedroom._

"_I don't know. He just doesn't leave us alone. Until now." She laughed as she lifted a red dress from the trunk and placed it in the wardrobe. "Where is your dear brother?" Moving back to her trunk and pulling out her last dress._

"_Finding some food." He walks into the room as she placed the last dress in the wardrobe. "So, we are alone."_

"_Where's Rebekah?" She asked as she closed the wardrobe door._

"_Shopping." He whispered as he stood close behind her, his hands on her waist. "So, the house is empty."_

_Marianne laughed softly. "You know that won't be for long." Resting her hands over his. "Klaus will be back soon." She tipped her head to one side and let him kiss her bare neck._

"_Mr Smith!" A voice came from behind them. It was Mrs Cole, the woman Klaus had compelled to let them stay in their house. He liked the idea of using a human residence, so vampires had to be invited in. "You should not be in a young lady's bedroom alone."_

_Elijah stepped away from Marianne and turned to face Mrs Cole. "I am terribly sorry. We forgot to mention. Miss Salvatore and I are courting." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You will not mention this to anyone at all. You will turn a blind eye to what you have just seen."_

"_I will not mention this to anyone. I will turn a blind eye to what I have just seen." She repeated after him, slowly left the room, and closing the door behind her._

"_I love that." She giggled when he turned back to face her. "Do you need me to change?" She giggled as he slowly stepped towards her. "Elijah?" Giggling again when he lifted her up into his arms._

* * *

Annie did not only storm out of the room but also the house. "I need to see you." Speaking on her cellphone as she walked up the drive, out of the Salvatore estate. She ran straight to the old site of her former home. She was so angry with her brothers. Why didn't they trust her? They were meant to love her. Just because she loved one of the oldest vampires in history. She could see Stefan being like he was. But she didn't understand why Damon was spying on her. He was the only sibling she ever got along with. He knew her secret over a hundred years ago, and he kept that secret. Why was he turning against her now?

"Anne?" Elijah spoke from behind her.

"They know." She spoke softly, not turning around to face him. "Stefan followed me. He saw me with Klaus, and then he saw me with you."

He stepped behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Well, at least you didn't have to tell them."

She laughed softly. "Very true. But, I don't like the idea that they spied on me. Don't they trust me? I can understand Stefan. But Damon?"

Elijah moved his hands from her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Come home with me. You don't have to be with them, if you don't trust them."

"They're my brothers." She argued with him. He held her close and the two of them stood in silence as they tried to think what to do next.

* * *

**A/N: This story has been getting a lot of attention! So far, this story has 15 story alerts, 11 story favourites and 8 reviews, since I started this story two weeks ago. So thank you very much!**

**Warning for next chapter: A lemon! ;)**

**Responses from chapter 5:**

**RainySmithCullenSalvatore X:** I might just write a little one shot AU where Klaus and Marianne are together. :D

**Lady Wesker:** I'm enjoying writing Elijah and Annie moments. There will be many, many more!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Warning: Lemon happens in this flashback.**

_March 1902_

"_I love that." She giggled when he turned back to face her. "Do you need me to change?" She giggled as he slowly stepped towards her. "Elijah?" Giggling again when he lifted her up into his arms._

"_No changing is required. Undressing, however, is completely necessary." He placed her back onto her feet. He kissed her softly, while trying to gently pull the hair pins from her hair._

"_Ow." She grumbled against his lips. "Let me." She said as she stepped away and sat at her vanity table, pulling out the pins as quickly as she could. Her long hair was soon free and hanging loosely down her back. She looked in the mirror to see that Elijah was shedding his dinner jacket and tie. Marianne took off her jewellery; her necklace, earrings, and bracelets. While he took off his vest, so he was standing in his dress pants and crisp white shirt. She stood up and faced him. "I feel a little overdressed."_

_He smirked and stepped forward. "Turn around."_

"_Yes." She nodded and slowly turned around, having her back facing him. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, keeping it away from her back. Elijah stepped up and he began pulling the ties of her dress. The green material was soon loosening. His hands came to her shoulders and pushed the dress off her, letting it fall to the floor._

_He kissed her neck softly as he began undoing her corset. Once that was off and discarded, he lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed softly. He walked over to her bed, laying her down gently. She lay there in her shift. "I hope Klaus and Rebekah do not come home any time soon." He said as he pulled his shirt off, and laying over her._

_She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. His hands pulled her shift up. She rolled them over fast and allowed him to pull the shift off. Once she was naked, he flipped them back over. "Elijah." She whispered when he caressed her neck with his lips. Her whole body felt like it was on fire when they were like this. Her hands pushed his dress pants off him. Soon, they were completely naked._

"_Anne..." He whispered when she pushed him onto his back and she kissed his chest, her teeth scrapping the skin. "Oh God..." He moaned softly. Marianne moved up his body, and once they were level, he flipped them back over. "You are such a tease." His hand pushed her thigh aside. She parted her legs for him, and leaned up trying to kiss him. But he refused to kiss her._

"_Now, who is the tease?" She giggled softly. She gave a low moan as he pressed into her. "Oh God!" She moaned again, as they began to move together. "Elijah!" She gave a small cry as they moved together a little quicker. She gasped again when he ran his hand up her long leg, hooking his hand behind her knee, and lifting her leg around his waist._

"_Oh! My love!" He groaned. He kissed her hard as they moved together._

_She pushed them over and moved above him. "Elijah..." She sighed his name, throwing her head back. His hands ran up her naked sides and cupped her breasts. "Oh!" She cried out when his thumbs rubbed over her hard nipples._

"_Anne!" He cried out as he felt his own release begin to build. He quickly flipped them back over, his hips thrusting hard into her._

"_Elijah!" She gave a cry as her own release came, making him finish with her. He collapsed on her. Both of them breathing heavily, this was perfection for them both._

_- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Annie and Elijah stood together, his arms around her, holding her close. "I would come home with you but it's Klaus." She chuckled nervously. "I don't trust him any more."

"I know." He whispered, and kissed her neck. "Why don't we find our own haven? Somewhere for us to come together when things get too much." He pulled her closer, and continued to kiss her neck, shoulder, back to her neck, and her cheek.

"It's been 2 years." She giggled as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulder. "Oh! Stop it!" She laughed again as he continued with his actions.

"Yes. Stop it." An angry voice spoke from behind them.

* * *

_March 1902_

_The two lovers lay in Marianne's bed with the silk covers up to their waists. "We should get dressed." Elijah whispered, as he ran his hand down her bare back. "Klaus will be back soon."_

"_I love it like this." She spoke softly. Elijah was lying on his back and she was resting across his chest. "Do you think Klaus would allow us to leave him?"_

"_Probably not." He kissed the top of her head. "We should tell him about us first. It's been nearly 20 years."_

"_Wow! Nearly 20 years since we first kissed?" She looked up at him, resting her head against his shoulder. "That is just strange. I'm still 16 and it's been over 15 years since I was stuck like this."_

"_Well, I like it." He grinned down at her, kissing the tip of her nose. "Will you ever say who changed you?"_

_She sighed heavily. "You know my story, but I don't want to say who changed me. That was more traumatic than anything."_

_He sighed heavily. "Please. I just want to know."_

_Marianne sighed heavily. "A woman. She was living with us. Charming, corrupt, and a good liar. Her name was Katherine Pierce." She felt him stiffen underneath her. "Elijah? Do you know her?"_

"_She's been running from Klaus for a very long time. It's who we were following when we met you." His hand absent-mindedly ran up and down her spine. "She's dead now." She watched him as he stared up at the ceiling. "I think you are right. We need to have a break from Niklaus." His fingers still caressed her back. "But we have to wait for the right time." He looked down again and kissed her._

* * *

"Yes. Stop it." An angry voice spoke from behind them.

The two of them turned to find both Stefan and Damon watching them. "Brothers." Annie spoke quietly. She held Elijah's hand tightly. "It's not against the law."

"For us, it is." Damon stepped forward. "He's an original, Annie!"

"So? He's a man. He's a vampire." She kept her hand in Elijah's, who was standing still and quiet. "Why can't you accept the fact that I've met someone and that I am extremely happy?" She let go of Elijah's hand and stepped forward towards her brothers. "Please?"

Stefan shook his head. "No. I don't trust them."

"I don't care." She laughed. "Do you trust me?" Looking between both of her brothers.

Damon sighed and nodded. "Of course I do."

"Stefan?" She stared at her older brother, who always used to be the voice of reason. "Just let me be happy." Reaching out and holding his hand.

He nodded slowly. "I will, but I just wish you would stop hiding things from us." He pulled her into a hug, his eyes fixed on Elijah, who just watched the scene in silence.

"I'll try." She chuckled softly, and hugged Stefan. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to talk to Elijah." She stepped back from her brother. "I'll be home later." The two Salvatore brothers nodded and left her alone with Elijah.

* * *

_March 1902_

_Elijah and Marianne dressed quickly to avoid being caught by Klaus or Rebekah. They walked of Marianne's bedroom, arm-in-arm, but were greeted by a young man. "Kol!" Elijah grinned, pull his arm away from Marianne and embracing the young man. "What are you doing here? Thought you were in Austria or somewhere European like that?"_

"_I got bored." He chuckled. "I see you didn't." Looking at Marianne over Elijah's shoulder. "Who might you be?" He walked up to her, taking her hand in his, and kissed the back of it._

"_Marianne Salvatore." She smiles sweetly. "And you are?" Pulling her hand out of his._

"_Anne, this is my younger brother, Kol." Elijah introduced them. "Does Niklaus know you are here?"_

"_Ummm... no." He laughed. "It's a surprise." The three of them walked through the house, and down the large staircase. "Only stopping by."_

"_What have you done?" Elijah accused him. He and Marianne walked arm-in-arm._

"_He's been stupid." Klaus hissed. He stood at the base of the staircase with Rebekah. "Tried waking up Finn."_

_Marianne remained silent, listening to the siblings. "Why did you dagger him?" Kol asked Klaus, keeping his distance._

_Klaus glared at Kol. "You know why. He wanted to destroy us all." He took one step towards Kol, who was obviously afraid. "We can't allow that to happen."_

_Kol scoffed and shook his head. "Yet, you carry him around with you. It's ridiculous."_

"_What's going on?" Rebekah asked, looking at Elijah and Marianne._

"_Not important just now." Elijah shook his head. "Kol, Niklaus daggered Finn for a reason." Marianne quickly dropped her hand from Elijah's arm, as he stepped forward. "Why are you being so selfish? We came looking for you. You just ran."_

_Kol and Elijah argued about the importance of family. Elijah was sticking by Klaus, but Kol was disgusted by the fact that Klaus was controlling them all. "I bet he does not even know about you and this young lady." Looking over at Marianne, who stood in silence. This was a family matter and it did not concern her._

"_What?" Klaus looked between the two of them._

"_I knew it!" Rebekah scoffed. "Two of you and your 'lessons'. It's ridiculous."_

"_Why is it ridiculous?" Marianne confronted her. She and Rebekah had never liked each other, but they pretended to like each other for Klaus and Elijah's sake._

_Rebekah stepped forward. "Look at you." She looked her up and down. "Not exactly the material for an Original."_

"_That is uncalled for!" Elijah stepped up to her, defending Marianne. "At least she makes me happy."_

"_Unlikely." She scoffed. She was about to speak when they heard a gasp from behind them. They turned to see Mrs Cole thrusting a dagger into Kol's chest. "Nik!" Rebekah stared at him in shock._

"_He was a liability." Klaus looked down at his brother. "Thank you, Mrs Cole. You may go." He looked up at the three others. "Rebekah, go shopping or something. You two, meet me in the library." Looking between Marianne and Elijah, who both nodded slowly._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -_

"I don't trust him." Damon said as he poured himself a whisky. "Especially with Anne."

"Just leave them for now. If anything happens, we can help her. They must have been together for a very long time." Stefan slowly walked into the drawing room, watching Damon as he drank his whisky. "Let her make her own mistakes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

**Responses from chapter 6:**

**Lady Wesker: **Thank you very much. :) Their relationship will be very rocky, especially now Damon and Stefan know. :D


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

_March 1902_

_Marianne and Elijah waited in the library for Klaus as he sorted out Kol's daggered body. "We need to leave." She spoke quietly. Marianne stood by the window, while Elijah sat on a chair near the fire. She turned to face him. "He won't like this. Us."_

_He stood up and walked up to her. "He'll be angry at first, but I think he will live with it." He rests his hands on her waist, pulling her close._

"_And if not?" She asked._

_Elijah sighed heavily. "I don't know." He holds her close to him, kissing her cheek softly. They stood in silence until the door to the library opened. They both turned to see Klaus walking in, and closing the door._

"_Sit down." He spoke sternly to them both. They both walked over to the fireplace and sat on the couch there. "How long has this been happening?"_

_Elijah kept his eyes on his younger brother. "Since Italy, 1885." He reached over and held Marianne's hand._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" He sat in a chair next to them._

"_We didn't think you would approve." Marianne spoke up, gripping Elijah's hand for comfort. "We were going to tell you eventually."_

_They three sat in silence as Klaus just watched them. "I'm not entirely happy with it. If you had told me first, I would have been a bit lenient. But you kept it from me."_

"_We're sorry." Marianne pleaded with him. "Wait," She stood up. "Why am I apologising? I don't need to hide my life from you. You have no control over me." She walked away from the couch. "I'm leaving. I'm not having you control my emotions and life, Klaus. You may have helped me at the start, and I am eternally grateful. But I don't want you telling me what to do."_

_Klaus scoffed. "I could compel you to stay, make you forget about your relationship with Elijah." He stood up and faced her._

"_You wouldn't dare." She glared at him. "You may have found me, Klaus, but you do not have control over me like you do with your siblings." She stormed to the door, opening it up, but Klaus slams it shut. "Let me go!"_

_He grabs her shoulders and holds her in front of him. "No. You are staying!" He was quickly pulled away from her._

"_Don't you dare compel her! She's not a toy!" Elijah spoke to his brother angrily, standing in front of Marianne, shielding her from Klaus' gaze. "That's enough, Klaus! I'm only here to watch over Rebekah and make sure you don't hurt her."_

"_You know I won't hurt her." He spoke quietly, which was when he was the most dangerous. "You've turned my brother against me." He spoke to Marianne, but his eyes focused on Elijah._

"_I have not!" She stood up for herself. "You've done it yourself!"_

"_Go." Elijah spoke softly. "Go and pack."_

"_Be careful." She whispered, kissing his shoulder, before she left the room._

_Elijah and Klaus just glared at each other. "Why are doing this? She's been your friend for nearly 40 years and you push her away."_

"_A beautiful girl has clouded your judgement. Again." Klaus laughed scornfully. "Are you going to follow her?"_

"_I'd follow her anywhere!" He turned away from his brother. "I don't want us to part like this."_

"_You're doing this yourself." Klaus spoke angrily. "You leave, and I will never count you as my brother again."_

_Elijah sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do with you. I try to reason with you, and you push me away." He opened the door. "If you need me, just try and find me." He walked out of the room. He let out a sigh of relief, and moved to find Marianne. He was free._

* * *

It felt strange to be walking through Mystic Falls, hand-in-hand with Elijah. They were getting some strange looks. He looked so much older than her. She was in a 16 year old body. She did her best to look older but it was hard. It was easier in the early 20th century as it was normal to see older men with younger women. This day and age, it was frowned upon. She wasn't going to be staying in Mystic Falls for much longer.

She hated being in one place for a long time. She remembered when she left Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah for the first time. She went to New York in 1877. It was where she met Damon.

- - - – - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_June 1877_

_She had reassured Klaus and Elijah that she would return within two weeks. She had heard a rumour, from one of Klaus' followers, that a Damon Salvatore was living in New York and praying on young women. It didn't sound like Damon. Elijah had taught her how to stalk her pray. But her pray, this time, was her own brother._

_She dressed in a deep red dress with white trimmings. It was in the newspapers that someone was attacking women, who walked alone just after nightfall. She did just that. A walk through a dark Central Park. She wrapped her black shawl around her head, hiding her face. She walked slowly from the East side. Once she was deep inside, she had the feeling someone was following her. She acted as if she was worried; she kept glancing behind her, and walking a lot faster._

_She looked behind her, keeping her face hidden. There was no one there. She walked into a hard body. She felt the person's hands grip her arms tightly. "Don't scream." He whispered in her ear. It was Damon._

"_Please..." She whispered feebly. She spun around to face him and bared her teeth at him. Snarling aggressively. "Idiot!" She shrugged her arms out of his grip, relaxing her face. "Work out who your prey is first!"_

"_Mari!" He gasped and laughed. The two hugged tightly. "Still alive?"_

"_You've been turned too." She raised an eyebrow as the two walked arm-in-arm. "Katherine?"_

"_Yes. But she's gone."_

"_I know." She smiled a little. "I'm travelling with friends, who knew her."_

_Damon chuckled. "How are you, little sister?"_

"_I'm good. I'm happy." She smiled broadly. "I like this life."_

"_You look good." He kissed her cheek. "You look good for 29 years old." He chuckled._

_She chuckled softly. "You do too for your old age. But you're making a mess, Damon. Hide your food. It stops suspicion on us." She laughed as they walked slowly. "Don't worry. I'm finding it hard to stay clean while eating."_

_He chuckled slightly. "Same here."_

"_Where are you staying?" She asked curiously._

"_Some empty apartment." He shrugged his shoulder. "Unfortunately I have a dead body in there."_

"_Right. We'll see if we can go to the apartment, and clean up your mess. You're coming to stay with me. I'm in the staying at the Grand Central Hotel."_

_He scoffed in disbelief. "How did you do that?"_

_She laughed and led him out of the park. "I have friends in high places." She laughed again. The two of them talked thoroughly. She told him that he had to be careful with his kills. If he was noticed, vampire hunters would become more active._

* * *

Elijah led her into the forest, his hands covering Marianne's eyes. "Nearly there."

"Come on, Elijah!" She laughed as she allowed him to lead her. "Let me see." She laughed again when he kissed her cheek and they came to a stop. "Please."

He removed his hands. "We're here."

They were standing in front of a large clearing. "Where are we?"

"Tomorrow, this place will be covered with builders. Here, will be our own house." He walked ahead of her. She stood still in shock. "I bought the land yesterday and I have permission to build a house."

"What?" She chuckled nervously. "Are you serious?" Slowly walking towards him.

"Yes. You said you wanted come home with me. I suggested our own haven." He smirked cheekily. "Our first proper home as a couple."

"A married couple." She laughed softly, rushing to him and kissing him hard. "We've been married for nearly 100 years."

- – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ahhhh! They're married? You'll get to see it in the next chapter. I would like to thank everybody who is reading this story. The hits, alerts, favourites, and reviews have been unbelievable. **

**Responses from Chapter 7:**

**Lady Wesker: **You will get more history of the couple. I promise. :D I love writing their flashbacks more than the present day Marianne and Elijah.

**TinyDancer365: **Thank you very much. :) There will be more lemons, I promise. :D Probably have the next one in about 3 chapters time.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

_June 1912_

_He took her to Paris. They had been to France before, but they had never been to Paris. Elijah and Marianne had gotten used to not following Klaus' orders, they were living their own lives. They would occasionally meet up with Klaus and Rebekah, but they always went their separate ways. In June 1912, they were staying in the Ritz hotel, under the married name of Mr and Mrs Erikson, just so they could be in the same room together without suspicion. They walked arm-in-arm as they explored the romantic city. They walked below the Eiffel Tower. "I have a surprise for you tonight." He spoke softly as they stopped walking._

"_Oh really?" She smiled as she looked up at the large structure. The whole of Paris had fascinated her. It was the most beautiful city she had ever seen._

"_Yes." He smiled. "Tonight, I want you to wear your best dress."_

_She laughed softly and leant her head against his shoulder. "Of course."_

* * *

The building of their new house was soon under way. But there were many people who objected. Mainly their families. Damon hated Elijah. He didn't trust him. Especially with his sister. He tried his best to persuade Annie, that Elijah was dangerous. The two of them were having lunch in the Mystic Grill. "Annie. I don't trust him. He's an Original."

"I know, Damon." She groaned. "But that's your opinion. I've known him for a long time." She picked up a fry and ate it. "I love him."

Damon sighed heavily. He was fighting a losing battle. "Mari. I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you getting hurt."

She laughed softly and sat back in the booth. "The last time I was hurt was when Katherine snapped my neck." She reached forward for her drink. "Elijah is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"But Annie..." He started to complain but she cut across him.

"We're married." She announced suddenly. Damon stared at her in shock. "We have been for 99 years."

"Oh my God! You are kidding me?" He scoffed. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"No." She shook her head. "I knew you would react badly. Especially if you knew who he was."

Damon nodded. "I would have disapproved."

"I know. That's why I didn't tell you." She drained her drink and stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you at home later." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the Mystic Grill.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_June 1912_

_Later that evening, Marianne put on her best and favourite dress; a pale blue floor length dress with long sleeves. She wore it with elbow length gloves. She and Elijah had a suite in the hotel which included a private sitting room, large bedroom and a large bathroom. She stood in front of the long mirror as a maid tied her dress tightly. "There we are, Mrs Erikson. You look beautiful."_

"_Thank you." She smiled as the young woman curtseyed and left the room._

_There was a knock on the door. "Anne?"_

"_You can come in, Elijah." She called to him as she turned to face the door._

_He walked into their bedroom and smiled broadly. "Now, that is a magnificent sight." Smiling at her. "Are you ready?"_

"_Yes." She smiled broadly. "Are you ever going to tell me what my surprise is?"_

"_No. Or it would not be a surprise." He held out his arm to her. "We're going to take a short walk and you will have your surprise." He kissed her cheek and they left the hotel together._

_The walk was not long. She soon guessed when he stopped. "The opera? Really?"_

"_Yes. A surprise for you." He led her inside, where they were seated in a private box. "Now, enjoy." He whispered in her ear, as the orchestra began to warm up. Throughout the first act, Marianne was mesmerised by the whole thing; the music, the singing, the costumes, everything. "How was that?" He asked her when the interval began._

"_Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." She stood up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."_

"_Anything for you. I knew you would love it." He kissed her cheek. "I'll get some wine. Wait here." He kissed her cheek again and left her alone._

_She sat back down on her chair and looked around. She took in everybody, she even listened into their conversations. She chuckled when she heard a couple arguing about the husband's lover, who happened to be in the same place. She turned around in time to see Elijah walking in with two glasses of wine. "Thank you." She smiled as he handed her a glass._

_He placed his glass on the small table. "I have one thing to say before the second act begins." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He knelt down on one knee and opened it. She gasped softly as she stared down at it. "You are my everything. For a long time, I have only ever done what I have, for you. Will you marry me?"_

_She gasped again in shock. Her hand covering her mouth. "Elijah..." She whispered softly as she looked at the sapphire stone. "Yes. Yes I will."_

_He took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. He kissed her hard on her lips. "I love you." He smiled as he sat back next to her._

"_I love you too." She reached over and held his hand, as they returned to enjoying the opera._

* * *

Annie walked into the Salvatore boarding house but stopped in her tracks when she heard arguing. Which was followed by crashing. She dropped her handbag and slowly moved towards the sounds. "Damon, look out!" Elena shouted. "Get off him!"

Annie rushed into the room. "Elijah!" She recognised the person, who was fighting her brother. Both Damon and Elijah stopped and broke apart. "What the hell is going on?"

"I came here to find you." Elijah began as he stepped away from Damon. "Your brother decided to attack me without reason."

"Damon?" She raised an eyebrow at him. But he remained silent. "Elena, can you tell me what happened?"

Elena chuckled and nodded. "Well, I answered to Elijah. He asked for you but told him you weren't here. I invited him in, which then allowed Damon to suddenly attack him. He started shouting at Elijah, saying you had been brainwashed by him."

Annie laughed. "I would have loved to have seen that." She moved to stand next to Elijah. "He did not brainwash me." She held his hand, as Stefan walked into the room. "Have you heard the news?"

"Of course. It was nice listening to them fight and destroy the house." He stood next to Elena.

"What? Is it pick on Damon day?" Damon grumbled.

"Come and stay with me." Elijah whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. "No. Go. I'll see you tomorrow. I need to talk to them." Glaring at Damon. "Especially the overprotective big brother." She turned and kissed Elijah. "I love you." He nodded silently and quickly left the house. "Now Damon Salvatore, you and I need a conversation."

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well, Damon isn't happy. Who expected that? Also, thanks to everybody who has alerted this story: 29 of you! Thank you! Let me know what you think guys!**

**Response from chapter 8:**

**Lady Wesker: **Their wedding will be included in a flashback, very soon. (Next chapter! ;)) I always see Elijah as a broken romantic type, so him building a house was one of the most romantic things he has ever done for her.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

_January 1913_

"_We should tell Klaus." Marianne whispered one morning. Elijah had bought a house for them in London. They lay in bed together. She lay on his naked chest and his arm was wrapped around her naked back. "We could ask him to come to the wedding."_

_Elijah sighed heavily. "I don't know. He's still a little angry with us."_

_She chuckled. "I know. But he is your brother."_

"_Will you invite your brothers?"_

"_No." She laughed. "Damon would not be happy. Stefan thinks I'm dead." She raised her head and looked at him with a smile. "As much as Klaus and I don't get along, he is sort of family to me."_

_Elijah sighed heavily. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"_

"_Nope." She moved to straddle his stomach, her hands placed either side of his head. "I win."_

_His hands ran up her bare sides and he suddenly switch positions; him on top. "I win this fight." He bent down and possessively kissed her. "I'll contact him." He whispered, an inch from her lips. "Afterwards." He kissed her again._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - -_

She shook her head. "No. Go. I'll see you tomorrow. I need to talk to them." Glaring at Damon. "Especially the overprotective big brother." She turned and kissed Elijah. "I love you." He nodded silently and quickly left the house. "Now Damon Salvatore, you and I need a conversation." Annie glared at her brother.

"Don't start, Annie." Damon shook his head as he began pouring himself a drink. She was soon as his side and throwing the glass at the wall. "Hey!"

"You listen to me!" She glared at him and forced him to sit on a chair. "For 140 years, I have been very happy. Extremely happy. That's because of Elijah. I found someone who loves me and cares for me." She stood in front of his chair and glared down at him. "You are my big brother. I love you for trying to protect me. But for 140 years, I've been doing fine without you. Don't start now. Leave me and Elijah alone or I will rip your heart out." Tears fell down her cheeks. "Just let me be happy!"

"How can I?" He spoke angrily and stood up, towering over her. "He's an Original."

"I know he is! You really think I care about that?" She shook her head. Since 1902, Elijah and I have been apart from Klaus. We only came together a few times. We still work for him, when we want to. Like finding a doppelgänger." Looking towards Elena before looking back at Damon. "So, I ask you, leave me alone. Stay our of my private business." She turned away and left the room.

"Marianne!" Damon called after her, but she ignored him and stormed up to her bedroom.

"Let me." Elena spoke softly. "This is a time for a woman to talk to her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

_March 1913_

_Klaus scoffed as Elijah stood in the middle of Klaus' hotel suite in Edinburgh. "You and Marianne are getting married?"_

"_Yes." Elijah said curtly. "We would like you and Rebekah to be there." He sat on one of the large chairs._

"_You left us. The three of us agreed, all those years ago. We'd stick together, always and forever." Klaus poured two glasses of whisky._

"_I have proposition. Let Marianne and I marry and be together. Away from you. But we still work for you. I'll do your dirty work." He took the drink from Klaus, sipping it slightly. "It's not that we don't want to be with you. We don't want you controlling us."_

_Klaus sat opposite him. "So, you will do what I want willingly?"_

"_Yes." He nodded. "Will come to our wedding? I'm going to look for a minister later."_

"_You're here in Edinburgh?"_

"_No. We're in Glasgow." He drank the rest of his whisky. "Just in a little bed and breakfast. We're masquerading as a married couple there. We are going to come here to marry."_

"_Because you knew I was here?"_

"_Yes." Elijah nodded as he placed his empty glass on the table next to him. "So, will you come?"_

_Klaus nodded. "I'll persuade Rebekah." Both brothers stood up. "Congratulations brother. Have Marianne, come and stay here the night before your wedding. It's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding."_

"_I'll ask her. But don't expect her to say no." Both of the chuckled and they were reconciled after nearly 10 years of being apart._

* * *

Annie sat on her large bed with a large book sitting open in front of her. She was so angry with Damon. He was the older, overprotective brother but he was the one who always stood up for her and believed in her. She could understand if it was Stefan. It was Stefan. The two of them never got along.

"Annie?" Elena knocked on her open door. "May I come in?"

"Sure." She bookmarked her book and closed it. "How can I help you?"

She sat on the edge of Annie's bed. "I'm worried about you."

Annie smirked. "Why me? You don't even know me."

She shrugged a shoulder. "Don't know. Just me being compassionate. It's been multiplied since I turned."

"Oh right. My stubbornness was multiplied and my wanting to love." She chuckled. "I'm fine, Elena." She smiled. "It's just Damon I'm annoyed with. Makes a change. I used to be annoyed with Stefan more than anyone."

"You two never got along?"

"Occasionally." She laughed. "I'm just shocked that Stefan isn't fighting in Damon's corner." She laughed again, her hand stroking her book. "Oh well. At least, it is one less brother to worry about."

Elena laughed softly. "I understand where Damon is coming from. But, it's your life. You can do what you want."

"Thanks. Just wish Damon saw it like that." She sighed heavily. "In March, Elijah have been married for 100 years. There is nothing Damon can do about it. It's too bloody late."

- - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - -

_March 1913_

_Despite the fact that Rebekah didn't like Marianne, she was happy for Elijah. "I know you don't like me, and that I don't like you." Rebekah said as a maid dressed Marianne in her wedding dress. "But you have made Elijah extremely happy and I am glad for that."_

"_Thank you." She smiled at Rebekah as the maid put on her veil. "I want us to get along. Elijah thinks very highly of you."_

_Rebekah smiled and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "You look adequate."_

_Marianne snorted unladylike. "Was that a compliment?"_

"_No. An observation." She smirked and left the room._

_The bride stood in the middle of the room as the maids fussed over her. Every time she looked at them, she wanted to sink her teeth into them. Why hadn't she eaten today? "Go!" She ordered them, but they continued fussing. "GO! Send for Klaus, please." She begged them, taking deep breaths to get rid of the hunger. All of them scuttled out of the room. She let out a slow breath once the door was closed. It had been a long time and yet she was still having trouble being under control. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Klaus?"_

"_Can I come in?" He responded from the other side._

"_Yes, please." She turned to face the door, as it opened and Klaus stepped inside, wearing a new wedding suit. "Thank you for coming."_

"_Well, can't let my brother go to just anyone." He smirked and held out his arm to her. "The car is waiting out front for us." She took a deep breath and hooked her arm in his, allowing him to lead her out of the bedroom._

* * *

Annie and Elena had ventured into town and the Mystic Grill. "Are you all right?" Annie asked her as they moved into the bar, where they were seated at a booth.

"I'm struggling. It's just that there are people everywhere, and I am trying to keep myself from diving on somebody." She sighed heavily.

"Right." Annie nodded. "Welcome to the world. If you weren't struggling, I'd be worried." She looked towards the bar. "Is the barman on vervain?"

"Um... No." She shook her head.

"I'll help you with the hunger. It's what I did in the 60's." She chuckled as she went to the bar. "Hi." She smiled sweetly at the barman. "Could I have 2 shots of vodka, 2 shots of whatever you recommend and two bottles of beer?"

"Could I have some I.D. Please?"

She gestured him to come closer, staring in his eyes once he was closer. "You don't need my I.D."

"I don't need to see your I.D." He smiled at her and began pouring her order. "Here you go."

"Thanks, sweetie." She smiled and handed him the money, carrying the tray back to the booth. "Alcohol. It always helps."

"The 60's? Really?"

"Yeah. Damon and I enjoyed. A lot." She laughed as she picked up the vodka shot. "You've heard the stories. Well multiple that by 3. That's the 60's for me. I had a few years without Elijah." She held up the glass. "Come on. It helps."

Elena picked up the glass and laughed. "Fine." She raised the glass. "To the rest of our lives."

"The rest of our lives." The two of them downed the shot, gasping at the harsh liquid running down their throats.

* * *

_March 1913_

_Elijah had managed to compel a minister to allow him and Marianne marry in the church with only Klaus and Rebekah as witnesses. He had to also compel someone to get a license to marry, as they didn't have any forms of identification. There was no music, no flowers decorating the church. Just four members of the wedding party._

"_Are you ready?" Klaus asked Marianne as they were about to walk into the church._

"_No." She chuckled nervously. "Come on." Klaus led her inside the church and slowly up the aisle. She bit her lip when she saw the back of Elijah. He didn't turn around until he was at her side. "Thank you." She whispered to Klaus, who kissed her on the cheek._

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted by God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." The minister spoke gently, enough for just the four of them to hear. "Elijah, will take Marianne's hand in yours." Elijah held his hand out to Marianne, who gently placed her hand in his. "Elijah, do you take Marianne to be your Wife?"_

"_I do." He smiled as he spoke, his eyes fixed on her own._

_The minister continued. "Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"_

"_I do." He smiled, giving her hand a small squeeze._

"_Marianne, do you take Elijah to be your husband?"_

"_I do." She smiled widely._

"_Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"_

"_I do." She chuckled nervously._

"_The rings?" The minister asked._

_Klaus handed a ring to Elijah._

"_Marianne, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you,in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit." Elijah spoke as he slid the ring onto her finger._

_Rebekah gave Marianne the groom's ring. "Elijah," Marianne began, holding the ring on the tip of his finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit." Pushing the ring on to his finger. The couple smiled broadly at each other as they held each other's hands._

"_Now for your vows. Elijah, repeat after me." The minister smiled at the two of them. "I, Elijah, take thee, Marianne."_

"_I, Elijah take thee, Marianne." Elijah repeated after the minister, not looking away from Marianne._

"_To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse."_

"_To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse."_

"_For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."_

"_For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Elijah smiled when he said the last part._

"_Marianne, would you repeat after me. I Marianne, take thee, Elijah."_

"_I Marianne, take thee, Elijah."_

"_To be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse."_

_She smiled as she spoke to Elijah, her hand tight in his. "To be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse."_

"_For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."_

_Her smile grew wider as she spoke. "For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."_

_The minister gave them a smile. "Forasmuch as Elijah and Marianne have consented together in Holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands I now pronounce that they are husband and wife." The two smiled broadly as they held hands tightly. "You may kiss your bride."_

"_Come here." He smiled, pulling her close and kissing her hard. Klaus and Rebekah clapped as the two kissed. They were finally man and wife after being together for nearly 50 years._

* * *

"Another!" Elena called to the barman. "Actually, can we have the whole bottle?"

"You're learning." Annie grinned as she took the bottle from the barman. "Do you feel hungry?"

"Nope. Well, not as much as I was." She grinned as she watched Annie pour another two shots. "Do you do this everyday?"

"No," She chuckled. "Only occasionally. Do you notice Damon and Stefan have at least one drink of alcohol a day?"

She nodded and held the shot glass, looking at the substance. "Yeah. It helps?"

"No. It takes an edge off. Plus it tastes good. I'm a vodka girl." She raised the glass, Elena followed and the two of them downed their 6th shot.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like the wedding? Is there anything else you want to see? In flashbacks and in the present day? You guys are amazing! This story seems to be a hit. At the time of this chapter, the story was at 4, 033 hits, 19 favourites and 36 story alerts. THANK YOU!**

**Responses from chapter 9:**

**sonotalady: **I can always see Damon as the overprotective brother. He already is with Stefan but I think he would be a very overprotective brother if there was a sister.

**Lady Wesker: **I'm glad you liked chapter nine. I thought of a million of ways of how Elijah would propose. I knew it would be in Paris, the city of love. I was going to do it on the top of the Eiffel Tower, but too Tom Cruise. I hope you liked the wedding scene too. :)

**Jenmm31:** Thank you. Hope you loved their wedding. :)

**the summer sky:** Thank you. Damon being Damon. :) Can't beat Damon being himself when it involves Marianne/Annie. I always imagined Damon would be the very overprotective brother if he did have a sister. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**Warning: Lemon**

Elena and Annie had met a bunch of college guys, who were buying them drinks. Well, with some persuasion from both girls. "So, how do you feel now?" Annie asked as she downed another shot of vodka.

"Good. The vodka actually helps." Elena laughed as she sipped her beer. "The sharp taste makes you forget the hunger for a moment." She lifted the shot glass and downed the drink.

"The hangover makes it worse though." Annie laughed.

"Elena?" An annoyed voice spoke from behind them. The small party turned to face the person.

"Caroline!" Elena cheered and climbed off the bar stool. "Come and join us."

Caroline remained where she was and folded her arms. "You're drunk." She watched Elena as she stumbled off the stool.

"You should join us." Annie grinned as she climbed off her stool, a little more graceful than Elena.

"We haven't met." Caroline glared at the younger woman. "How old are you? Definitely not old enough to drink."

"Oh, I am." She laughed and downed her shot, causing the men cheer around her. "Excuse us, gents." Every single one of them moved away.

"Oh. I see." Caroline scoffed. "So, who are you exactly?"

"Annie. Annie Salvatore." She stood next to Elena. "I think it's time for you to go home, Elena. I've annoyed your friend enough."

"You have." Caroline continued to glare at Annie. "Come on. Home time." She led Elena out of the Mystic Grill, and Annie returned to drinking with the college boys.

* * *

_March 1913_

_Elijah carried Marianne into his hotel room. He was intending on spending some of their honeymoon in this city. Hopefully the majority of their time would be spent in the hotel room. She would protest to it. She loved exploring. But tonight was their night. He was glad she wore her hair down loosely. He did not want to wait for her to take her hair down. Patience was one of his virtues, but not when it came to making love to Marianne. He was always impatient to have her undressed and begging him to please her._

_He placed her on her feet, once he was in the room. Pushing her hair over her left shoulder, he kissed her neck as his hands deftly pulled at the ties of her wedding dress. "Elijah..." She sighed. She sighed his name repeatedly. His hands teased her, brushing across her covered breasts, but never touching her as she wanted him to._

_The dress was finally loose and he was pushing it to the ground. It lay there forgotten by both of them. Her hands pulled at his cravat, desperate to get it off him, so she could get his shirt off. She was impatient in every sense. "Slow down." He whispered in her ear, when she pulled at his shirt with his cravat still in her hand. She dropped the piece of material and allowed him to lead her towards the side of the bed._

"_Elijah." She whispered as he knelt before her, lifting her right leg. He pulled off her shoe and proceeded to lift her other leg, once her right foot was on the floor. Once her shoes were off, he placed her left foot against his leg and he ran his hand up her leg, bringing it back down as he pulled her stocking down. This action was repeated again with her other leg. He stood up and ran his hands up her legs, pulling her shift up. He purposely avoided touching between her legs. Teasing her. He loved teasing her._

"_Turn around." He ordered her. With her back to him once again, he began kissing her neck and loosening the ties of her damned corset. He hated the piece of clothing. It was finally off and he cupped her breasts in his large hands, over the shift. Just this piece of clothing and her bloomers and she was bare to him._

"_Elijah." She gasped when Elijah pressed against her. He ground back into him. Urging him to touch her more. "Please..." She whispered as he pressed his aching erection against her. Only layers of clothing separates them._

_He grinned against her neck, before he began kissing her neck again. "Marianne." He whispered. "I love you."_

_She turned in his arms. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips. She usually hungered for blood, but right now she hungered for his body._

"_Arms above your head." He ordered her, which she obeyed. Her arms above her head as he slowly pulled her shift off her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her naked chest against his covered chest. "Not yet." He chuckled. "Let's get these off." He pushed her back a step and began undoing her bloomers, pushing them off once the ties were loose enough._

"_Unfair." She murmured with a grin. "I am naked and yet, you are still fully dressed." She stepped forward and kissed his neck. Her fingers carefully began undoing his shirt. Her lips still caressing his neck and then his shoulder, as she pushed his shirt off. "One down." Her hands and lips moved down his body. She knelt in front of him._

_He watched her as she undid his dress trousers, she pulled them down his legs. He was soon naked like her. He waited for her to stand up but she did not. Her hand wrapped around his member. "Marianne!" He choked when her mouth wrapped around the tip of his member. This was very new. She had never done this. He never asked her to. "Ohh!" He groaned as she took him deeper in his mouth. "Oh shit!" He swore when she held her mouth on him for a moment before releasing him and standing up._

"_Did you like that?" She grinned cheekily, rubbing her thumb over his lower lip._

_He nodded silently. Unable to get the words out. He finally found his voice. "God yes!" He pulled her close, crashing his lips against her own. He pushed her back and they fell on the bed together. His patience ran out. His hands and mouth were all over her body as he moved them both up the bed, until her head rested on the pillows. "I love you." He whispered, looking down at her._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too. Forever." A moan escaped her lips as he pressed himself inside her. "Elijah!" She cried out as their movements became faster and harder. Her nails dragged down his back. His left hand held her right hand above her head, his right hand gripped her hip._

"_Mari!" He moaned when she turned them over and pleasured him from above. His hands gripped her hips and her hands rested on his chest. He watched her. Her head thrown back as she ground into him. His hands roamed much of her body as he could. He imagined her as a human. He imagined them both human. This was their first wedding night. Or they had a rushed wedding as she would grow round with their first born. He wished that could happen to them. She would make a wonderful mother. But it would never happen._

"_Elijah!" She suddenly cried as she reached the peak of her own pleasure and collapsed on top of him._

_He wasted no time. He flipped them over and thrust hard into her. "Oh! Marianne!" He was close to finishing. He loved this woman completely and fully. Making love to her was how he showed her. He showed her in so many ways, but making love to her body was his favourite way to show her. "Marianne!" He groaned against her shoulder as he came, shuddering above her. "Marianne." He whispered her name once more before collapsing on top of her._

* * *

Annie decided to leave a half an hour after Elena did. She was rather drunk and needed to make her way home. Her brothers would not be impressed that she was drunk. Neither would Elijah. She rarely drank a lot when she was with Elijah. Damon was a different story. She joked that he corrupted her during the 60's. Every so many years, she and Damon would meet up and spend time with each other. He would tell her about what Stefan was up to and she would tell him of the places she had been to.

"Come on, Annie." A few of the college boys whined as she walked towards the exit. "Stay. Have another drink with us."

"I can't, boys. I have to get home." She giggled as she stumbled towards the door. "You enjoy yourselves." She waved to them and left the bar, but she could hear a few of them following her. She knew she should not have led them on. Damn. She should have compelled them first. "Shit." She whispered to herself as she walked across the street.

"Come on! Come back and play." One of them sneered and grabbed her arms, pushing her against the wall.

"Marianne?" Elijah raised an eyebrow. He seemed to appear from nowhere. "What are you doing?" He seemed to be angry with her.

"Go away, old man." Another college student stood in front of Elijah, as the others stood around Annie and her captive.

He scoffed. "Silly boy." He nodded to Annie, who kneed her captive between his legs, who groaned and fell to the ground. She was soon at Elijah's side. "You best be careful what you say."

"Or what?" The lead boy smirked as they stepped forward. "She led us on." Pointing at Annie, who was shaking her head. "You were. Stupid tart."

Annie snarled and lunged forward, teeth bared. She sank her teeth into his neck. She took a bit of blood and pushed him away. "That!" She glared at him. "Forget this happened." Elijah was already compelling the others. "Leave this town and never come back." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, wiping away the blood. "GO!" She shouted at him, all of them ran away.

"Mari." Elijah spoke sternly from behind her.

She slowly turned to face. "Hi." She smiled slightly.

"What are you doing?" He stepped towards her.

She sighed heavily and moved to his side. "I was having fun. They got too friendly."

"You've got to be careful. Your physical age will give you away one day." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go to your house."

"Damon will love that." She leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips.

He chuckled against her lips and pulled away. "You're still drunk." He lifted her into his arms. "Come on, my little drunk wife." He looked around quickly and ran off quickly.

* * *

_March 1913_

_Marianne lay on Elijah's chest. It was the morning after their wedding. They were just lying together, waiting for the other to speak or move. But it was just too comfortable for the other person to even move. She moved first. She sat up straight and looked down at him. Her long hair hung around her face and down over her shoulders, covering her breasts. "Good morning." She smiled down at him._

"_Good morning." He smiled back at her and sat up, kissing her softly. "Good morning, my wife."_

_She laughed softly. "That sounds so strange to me." She smiled and pushed his hair behind his ear. "What do we do now? We're married."_

"_Honeymoon first. Then a life together. Many many years together." He grinned at her as he ran his hand through her long hair. "I have this room booked for two weeks. Then I have made arrangements for us to travel across Europe for our honeymoon. How does that sound to you? My wife?"_

_Marianne smiled broadly and wrapped her arms around him, pushing him onto his back, pressing her lips against his. "Sounds good to me." She laughed against his lips when he flipped them over and they returned to enjoying their new married life._

* * *

**A/N: I am very sorry for the late update. Been crazy with new job and being lazy afterwards! I hope this chapter and lemon makes up for it.**

**Responses from chapter 10:**

**bettingonalice01: **I'm sorry for the late update. Hope this makes up for it.

**Sonotalady:** I was going to write a big reaction from Elijah seeing his wife drunk. But I don't see him being like that with her.

**Lady Wesker:** I loved writing the wedding scene. Took me ages to find the right wedding vows for the two of them. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, Annie woke up with a horrid hangover and alone in bed. She pouted in annoyance because Elijah had not stayed with her. "Ugh!" She groaned as she climbed out of bed. She remembered Elijah carrying her inside and helping her into her pyjamas. Even though she tried her best to undress him too. She was only able to get his tie and jacket off. But he was able to persuade her to get into bed and sleep. She remembered him saying that she was always a bad drunk. She opened her bedroom door, groaned as she stepped into the brightly lit hallway. "Coffee." She groaned to her brother, who was in the kitchen. "Please Damon." She sat on one of the stools.

He tutted as he poured her a cup of black coffee and added two sugars. "There."

"Thanks." She smiled a little and sighed when she took her first sip of the drink.

"Mari. No Originals in the house after dark." He sat opposite her. He leant on the table and watched her as she drank her coffee.

"Shut up, Damon." She sighed heavily when she took another drink. "He's allowed to be with me." She climbed off the stool, carrying her cup of coffee into the drawing room. "You are going to hate me for saying this."

Damon followed her. "What's that?"

"He's my husband." She smirked as she sat on one of the couches.

"Your husband? Don't play games." He stood in front of her and chuckled.

She sipped her drink and nodded. "Yes, he is. We've been married since nineteen-thirteen." She chuckled as he stood there, staring at her in shock. "You look like a fish. Close your mouth or speak. You look like a fool."

He sat down on the other couch. "Seriously? Elijah is your husband?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yes." She sipped her coffee, which was a welcoming warmth for her hangover.

"You and Elijah are married?" He was still not believing her.

"Is it so hard to believe?" She lifted her feet and placed them on the table in front of her. "Seriously Damon? I'm not a child. I can do what I like. I can be with whoever I want to be with." She downed the rest of her coffee and put the cup on the table in front of her. "Grow up. And realise that I am happy with Elijah. I always have been. He is the first man I have ever truly loved and he has loved me back."

Damon sighed heavily. "I just don't trust him. Nor Klaus. It's what my conscience is telling me."

"Do you trust me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. This was dangerous territory for them both. If he said yes, he was siding with her and Elijah's relationship. If he said no, he was going against his own sister.

"Why do you ask that?"

She scoffed. "I have every right to ask you that. I get the feeling you don't trust me. Ever since I told you about Elijah, you have not cared for me. You were always my big brother. The one who always looked out for me. And now, I feel like you are going against me. That's why I asked if you trusted me. I get the feeling you don't." She stood up. "I thought you would care for me and be happy for me." She left the room, returning to her own bedroom.

* * *

_December 1923_

"_Merry Christmas." Elijah whispered and kissed her lips. It was Christmas Day and the two of them were in Phoenix, Arizona. Klaus was back in America, so the two of them returned to America also._

"_Merry Christmas." She smiled back at him. It was early Christmas morning and the two of them had not yet left the bed. She reached under the bed and pulled out a box. "Here. Merry Christmas." Handing him his present._

_He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a small, long rectangular box. "This is for you." He handed her the box._

"_Thank you." She smiled as she opened the box, gasping at what she saw inside. "Oh Elijah!" She smiled up at him and then pulled the pearl necklace out of the box. "It's beautiful." She held it up to him. "Put it on me." She shifted around on the bed, so her back was facing him._

_He took it from her and put it around her neck. "You look beautiful." He kissed the side of her neck. "It suits you a lot."_

_Marianne smiled and turned to face him. "Open your present." She smiled as she lay back down on the bed, watching him as he opened the box. Inside was a gold pocket watch. "What do you think?"_

_He smiled broadly and moved and lay on top of her. "I love it." He kissed her hotly. "Merry Christmas, my love."_

_She grinned up and him. "Merry Christmas." She kissed him hard and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close._

* * *

Annie's hangover finally disappeared in the middle of the morning, especially after a shower and a blood bag. "Are you in a better mood?" She asked Damon, when she entered the library. Her eldest brother was lounging on the couch.

"I'm always in a good mood for you." He smiled at her. "Just not in a good mood with your husband."

She rolled her eyes. "Behave." Her cellphone rang. "Excuse me." She stuck her tongue out at Damon, who just rolled his eyes and drank his tumbler glass of blood. "Hey." Annie smiled as she spoke to the other person of the other end of the phone. "Ummm... What do you have outside?" She left the library.

Damon actually followed her. He was intrigued. "What the hell?" He gasped as he and Annie stepped out of the front door. There, stood Elijah with two horses. The biggest surprise was to see Elijah out of his usual suit and wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans. "Horses? Really?"

Elijah chuckled wryly. "We haven't been riding for a long time." He spoke to Annie. "Would you like to join me?"

Annie grinned widely as she stepped slowly towards Elijah and the horses. "Of course I would." She took the reins of the chestnut horse. "Hello there. What's his name?"

"Chester." He smiled. "Not very inventive." He chuckled. "He's yours."

"What?" She gasped as she stroked the horse's nose. "Mine? You're all mine." Smiling at the magnificent horse.

Elijah laughed softly. "Come on." He mounted his own horse. "I'll bring her back before it's dark." He smirked at Damon.

"Elijah!" Annie spoke sternly as she mounted her horse, adjusting the stirrups to the right length. "I'll see you later, Damon." She kicked her horse's flanks and turned to ride him out of the estate with Elijah riding alongside her. "This is a brilliant idea. I've missed doing this. When did we last do this?"

"Um. Forty years ago." He chuckled as they both kicked their horses into a trot. "On the estate in Texas."

"Oh yes. I remember now. You just bought the estate for us." She smiled. "Do we still have that?"

He laughed. "Yes, we do. My favourite place. We were there for 10 years and no one knew we were there. Best ten years of my life."

"Mine too." She smiled over at him.

* * *

_May 1972_

"_Mari?" Elijah called to her as he walked into their ranch. They bought the large ranch 4 years ago and had lived there ever since. It was in 1933, Elijah learnt that she loved horses and horse riding. So one day, he went and bought them a ranch with many horses. They lived miles from the nearest two. It was perfect for them both._

"_In the kitchen." She called to him. She stood at the table and was rolling out pastry. "Hello." She smiled when he walked into the room. She rubbed her hands on her apron, cleaning her hands of flour. "What do you want?" She smiled a little as he slowly walked up to her, placing his hands on her waist. "Elijah."_

"_I have to go away for a bit. Klaus needs me." He sighed heavily. "I know don't like the idea. But I think it will be good for me to go to him. I can try and find out what he's done with our siblings."_

_She nodded. "Okay." She kissed him softly. "When are you leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow morning." He pulled her close. "Do you think you can leave your baking for a moment?" He smirked slightly and winked slyly._

"_Evil man." She laughed and allowed him to lift her up and carry her to their bedroom._

* * *

Elijah and Annie rode across the large fields, which were on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. "You're happy." Elijah noted when they pulled their horses to a stop and dismounted in the empty field.

"I am very happy." She smiled as she held onto the reins of her horse and looked out at their surroundings. "I forgot how beautiful it is here." She smiled as she dropped the reins and walked further into the field. "When will the house be ready?"

"Not for a while. Why?" He had also let go of his horse's reins and moved to stand beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She sighed heavily and rested her head on his shoulder. "Can't you guess."

Elijah chuckled and brushed his lips against her hair. Not his favourite hairstyle on her, but it suited her. "Your brothers."

"Yes." She moved into his arms and took a deep breath. His cologne filled her senses. It made her smile. For years, he would always look after himself. It was one of her favourite things about him. "I don't think Damon trusts me any more. He doesn't like it that I take your side more than him."

He kissed the top of her head once again and held her tightly. "Come and stay with me. Just for tonight. I had to sneak out this morning and you know I don't like doing that."

"Elijah! Are you scared of my brothers?" She joked.

"When it comes to you, I am." He laughed with her. "I know they'd do anything for you."

"I know." She whined in frustration. "I just want them to be happy for me." She sat down on the grass, crossing her legs as she looked out at the scenery. "Is it so hard?"

"For them? Yes." He sat next to her. "My love. For an older brother, it is hard to see a younger sister happy with another man. I know."

She turned her head to look at him. "I know." She nodded and lay back on the grass. "I just wish they were more supportive of us."

Elijah lay back and turned on his side to face her. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. "One day, they may agree to our relationship." She nodded slowly and turned to face him, kissing him softly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have had a writer's block for this story.**

**Responses from chapter 11:**

**Lady Wesker:** Awww thank you. :) Sorry for the late update.

**I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms:** I'm glad you are enjoying it. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Everyday, Elijah and Annie would go out riding. As much as it annoyed Damon and Stefan that their little sister was married to an Original, they were glad that she was happy. Of course, they did not admit it to her. Everyday, Elijah and Annie would ride the same route but one day he took her a different way. "Where are we going?" She turned her horse to follow him.

They rode a bit further and they reached a small cottage, which was hidden by trees. "This. Our home." Elijah grinned and dismounted, helping her to dismount also. "I had originally planned for a larger house, but I thought something smaller and more intimate would be better for us." He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards the cottage. "For you."

"Oh Elijah!" She gasped and hugged him tightly. "It is wonderful." She took in every detail of the front of the small building. It was whitewashed with a wooden door, there was a small garden and it was filled with many flowers. "Oh Elijah!" She spun around and hugged him tightly. "It's beautiful." She grinned widely and kissed his cheek. "I thought you were having a large house built."

"No." He wrapped an arm around her and slowly led her towards the door. "I found a drawing of yours a few decades ago of a cottage. I knew it was something you wanted."

"I do." She kissed him hard on the lips. "Thank you." She giggled when he lifted her into his arms and carried her inside. Giving her the full tour of their new home.

* * *

_June 1985_

"_Why do we always have to follow him?!" She shouted at Elijah. The two of them stood in the middle of Klaus' mansion in New York._

"_He has my family!" He glared at her. This was the latest argument for them. They were living with Klaus again. Elijah had found out that Klaus had daggered their sister in the 1920s and would not tell him where they were. "I want to find them!"_

"_What about me? Am I not your family?" She shouted at him. She had a temper and it was usually Klaus' fault._

_He sighed heavily. "Yes, you are. But they are too. I need to find them." He moved from the entrance hall and into the library. "If I do things for him, he will tell me where he has hidden our family."_

"_Your family! You keep pushing me aside for them! I'm your wife!" Her anger growing as she followed him. "Don't walk away from me!"_

"_I am walking away from you. I always walk away from you when you act like this." He stood in the library and picked up the telephone. "Now, go away. I have things to do."_

"_Don't you tell me to go away!" She screamed at him, she took the phone from his hand and put it down on the desk. "Stop pushing me away!"_

"_I'm trying to protect you!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. "God, I love you!" He kissed her hard, but she protested. "I don't want you mixed up in this. Go to the house and stay there until I come for you." She shook her head and was about to speak but he kissed her to keep her quiet. "Please. I'll tell you later." Kissing her again. "Just go." He pushed her away and picked up the phone again._

_She stared at him as he dialled a number. In frustration and annoyance, she stamped her foot and stormed out of the room. "Men!"_

* * *

"Elijah?" She whispered one morning. The two were living a life of seclusion in their little cottage. "How long is Klaus going to stay here? In Mystic Falls?"

"I don't know." He ran his hand down her bare back.

She sighed a little and raised her head. "I want to go back to the ranch. I'm fed with him. I don't want to see you following him around like a lost puppy because you hold a grudge against him for hurting your family. They're gone. You have to accept it."

"Rebekah is still alive. Kol as well." He rested his hand on her hip. "Once I find them, we can go. I promise." She nodded and kissed him softly.

* * *

_December 1999_

_Marianne couldn't sit still for long. She left Elijah a note and went travelling on her own. She enjoyed it but she missed Elijah so much. Her travelling life was boring without him. She lost control occasionally. She slaughter a whole family. She was out of the country before anybody found them. It was the guilt which annoyed her the most. At one point, she met with Damon and he told her that Stefan was exactly the same._

_It was nearly the millennium. She had arranged with Elijah to meet up. She wanted to see the new century in with him again. She stood in Times Square, looking up at the flashing lights. People around her were very drunk. They took no notice of her and she took no notice of them._

_A pair of strong hands rested on her waist and pulled her close. She took a deep breath. She recognised that smell. "Hello Elijah."_

"_Hello Mari." He spun her around and kissed her hard on the lips. "You look good." Running his hand through her pixie haircut. "Short hair suits you."_

"_Suits suit you too." Straightening his tie and brushing his shoulders. "You better have a hotel room." She pulled him close and kissed him again._

"_Later. Come on. Dinner, drinks and new year." He stepped back, looking down at her. She did look good. Skinny jeans, red sweater, black coat and black boots. She always took pride in her appearance. He held his arm out to her. She may have the body of a 16 year old, she looked nowhere near 16. She could probably pull off being 21. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he led her through the crowds._

* * *

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked his little sister when she walked into the boarding house.

She walked straight past him and walked up the stairs. "I'm here for my things." She walked into her bedroom, pulled out two suitcases from under her bed and began packing all her clothes. She had had them sent from her and Elijah's home in New York. She thought she would be staying in the Salvatore boarding house longer than usual. "I'm moving in with Elijah. We have our own place here."

He stood in her doorway and watched her pack. "Where?"

"I'm not telling you. I don't want you and Damon constantly coming to see me, trying to tell me what to do with me life. For over one hundred years, I've been with Elijah. We've been perfectly fine. We fought but we always found a way through it."

"I don't don't it. You probably told him what to do."

She laughed and nodded. "Maybe." She continued packing, not looking up at him as she moved around her room. "Where's Damon? I think it would be best if I told him."

"Out." He walked into her room and sat on her chair. "I think he is picking up some more blood bags." Annie nodded and closed one suitcase and returned to packing the next one. "Anne. Are you truly happy with Elijah?"

Annie sat on the edge of her bed, abandoning her packing. "I am. He was the third vampire I ever met. The first one I ever liked. The first man I ever truly loved." She smiled broadly, a blush brushing her cheeks. "I owe him so much." She continued smiled as Stefan stood up and sat next to her. "Stefan. Can you please be happy for me? I know we have not been the best of friends. But be a big brother and be happy for me."

He nodded slowly. "I'm always happy for you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Truth be told, when I discovered you were alive, I was happy. I did not like knowing the fact that Damon and I were alive and you were not with us." He kissed the top of her head. "Always the three of us."

"Through thick and thin." She finished saying what they used to say as children.

* * *

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry for the late update. Had a right writer's block with this story. But I have worked out what is going to happen in this story. It will be finishing very soon. In about 3 or 4 chapters.**

**Responses from chapter 12:**

**Jenmm31:** Thank you. Enjoy this late chapter. :)

**Lady Wesker:** I had to write a flashback where the pair of them were very sweet together. :) Sorry for the late chapter.

**Sjamerlinfan: **Sorry you couldn't read the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. :)

**Stella Salvatore:** HERE IS MORE! :D


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Elijah looked down at his sleeping wife. She had recently cut her hair back to a pixie style. It suited her a lot. It made her look older than her physical appearance of 16 years old. They were living together but their respective brothers were not happy with the arrangement. Obviously. But neither of them cared. They were in their little haven. His fingers gently trailed down her bare back. His lips soon followed. He felt her twitch under his touch. She was waking up. He bent down and kissed her back. She was slowly waking up. Her sighs and moans proved his theory. She was awake. "Elijah." She sighed as he kissed the base of her spine and then continued up her spine. "This is a lovely wake up."

He moved away and allowed her to turn onto her back. "We have things to do. Well, I do."

She grumbled and sat up. "Klaus?"

He nodded and stroked her cheek. "Yes." He moved a little closer. "You said you would go and see Damon today." He rolled his eyes.

Annie slapped his arm lightly. "Stop it. He is my brother." She shifted closer and pushed him onto his back. "Now, behave for a moment." Climbing on top of him and the two of them forgot the outside world.

* * *

_August 1969_

_Marianne and Damon agreed to meet every so often. They decided to meet at a music festival. This was where they were at their most dangerous. Nobody was really bothered about the two of them luring unsuspecting victims. They never killed. They only fed. "This was a good idea." Marianne sighed and lay back on the grass, pulling her mouth away from the man's shoulder._

_"I told you." He grinned as he ran his hands up and down the skinny girl's torso. "The drugs in their blood gives it that extra kick."_

_She laughed and swayed to the beat of the music. Her hair was long again, nearly reaching the bottom of her back. A daisy chain were draped around her neck. Even Damon had one around his head. She laughed when the girl, who was in Damon's arms, put it around his head. "This is amazing." She kissed the man's cheek. She had compelled him to not scream or complain. He was probably too drugged up to realise that he was losing a lot of blood._

_"Hmmmm... We best get cleaned up and leave these two love birds alone. Let them get back to their business." Damon kissed the girl hotly._

_"Put her down." Marianne chuckled as she pushed the man away, who rolled away in his daze. "Come on. Let's find some more people to devour." She stood up and he followed her. The two of them enjoyed themselves. They were like this. They would meet up every few years and have a good time. She would go back to her travelling. Damon would go back to terrorising Stefan._

* * *

"I'm off!" She shouted from the front door. "I'm going hunting with Damon tonight." It was late evening and both had to be with their own brothers.

"What?" He grumbled, suddenly appearing behind her. "Why are you hunting?"

"I'm bored." She laughed and pulled her leather jacket on. "Plus there are a couple of hikers who arrived in town yesterday. Damon said they were leaving today. Going to get some fresh blood." She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Like you said earlier, you have business with Nikklaus."

Elijah sighed heavily, his arms snaking around her and holding her closely. "I do. But why do you have to spend time with Damon?" Raising his eyebrows as she slowly and teasingly ran her hands up his arms. "I actually would prefer if you were with Stefan."

Annie laughed. "I know. But Stefan and I don't really get along." Zipping up her jacket. "He is just being his annoying broody self. He is constantly pining after Elena. He has to realise that she does not want to be with him."

His hands rested on her lower back and pulled her closer. "Don't get involved with his problems. You know one of you will get hurt."

She gave a long sigh and nodded. "Ok. But I still have to see Damon. We don't see each other much. When we argued about you, I hated it. Damon and I have always been close. I hate being angry with him."

Her husband smiled and kissed her hotly. "Be careful. It is a full moon tonight." He kissed her again.

"There are no werewolves about. Your brother has seen to that." She smiled and rested her hand on the back of his neck.

"I meant about the strange men who become particularly horny on a full moon and like to prey on young women." He smirked and kissed her hard on the lips. "No. I'm not going anywhere. Damn Klaus." He pushed her back against the wall. "He can go to hell." He feverishly kissed her as if he had not kissed her in a long time. His fingers threaded into her hair and her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Elijah." She groaned against his lips and pulled away. "I have to go." Pushing him away. "If I'm late, I'm sending Damon after you." She placed her finger on his lips when he moved in to kiss her again. "Behave." She smirked and moved away. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He smiled and reached up, stroking her cheek. It was so intimate she thought electricity was running through her. He always had this effect on her. "Go and have fun. Don't kill any body." They chuckled softly and kissed one last time before she left their home.

* * *

_January 2000_

_Elijah and Marianne lay with their arms around each other. They had a blissful reunion. Now they lay in silence. He was going soon. Klaus needed him. "Why?" She sighed heavily and pulled herself away from his arms. "Just stay a couple of days. I've only just got you back."_

_"I know. I hate it too." He sat up and looked down at her. "I was given this night. I am closer to discovering the truth about my siblings and their whereabouts. Please, Mari." He moved and lay over her. Their warm bodies pressed together. "Forget Nikklaus. Just enjoy the now." Kissing her hard on the lips._

_"Elijah!" She laughed and they were enjoying their time together before he had to go._

* * *

The brother and sister sat on a log. They were waiting for the hikers to pass nearby. "Damon, do you think I would have been happy if I had not been raped by George?"

He looked over at her and sighed a little. He shook his head. "No. I don't think you would have been. I think George would have revealed his true nature to you on his wedding night. Then you would have been stuck in a loveless marriage."

She sighed heavily. "You're right." She stood up quickly. As did Damon. It was dark and they could hear voices. "You ready for a bit of fun?"

Damon was about to speak when howls filled the air. "Shit." He looked over at his sister. "We need to get out of here." He whispered to his sister, who was frozen in place, staring at the dark trees.

"Stay still." She hissed at him. "They're already here." Her eyes searching the shadows.

"Mari. Run!" He pulled her arm. She nodded and the two of them turned and sprinted through the forest. The pounding paws of the werewolves were close behind them. They stopped. Their senses on high alert. "We're surrounded. Bloody hell. How many are there?"

"There were four hikers. They must be a pack." She said in a panic. The two of them stood back to back. "Shit! Elijah was right. This is a bad idea."

"I don't want to say that he is right. But he is." He grumbled as his eyes scanned the darkness. "We got to get back to town." There was panic in his voice.

Annie caught onto that. It frightened her. He was her strong big brother and should never be afraid of anything. "Damon. What do we do?"

"I don't know." He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Giving them both reassurance. Well, a little reassurance. "Mari. We have to run. We'll split up."

"No. It's more dangerous for us both. Majority of them could go after you or me. Neither of us we will be able to fight them off." She shook her head and held onto Damon's hand tightly. Not wanting to let go of him. Then it happened. A low growl and the wolf burst out of the darkness and attacked the pair of them. Annie let out a scream and Damon attacked the wolf back.

The wolf darted off into the darkness and Damon took deep breaths as he straightened up. "Mari? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She stood up straight, rolling her shoulders. "Come on. Let's go." Smiling a little. He nodded slowly and the two took off quickly, returning to the town.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Been busy with other stories and work. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Responses from chapter 13:**

**Jenmm31: **Awwww! Thank you. I'm glad you love it. It will be coming to an end soon. Well, in a few chapters.

**Lady Wesker: **Enjoy this chapter. :)

**Thenchick:** Posted more. :)

**SemiraBlake:** Awwww! I'm glad you like my story. Sorry I've taken so long to post more.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"What did I tell you?" He shouted at her. "I told you going out tonight would be a bad idea." Elijah was furious with her. "Come here." He went to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled a little. "I don't need you telling me that I was wrong to go out." She was getting angry with him. She did not want to hear that he was right. "Damon and I did not know that they were werewolves." Annie walked away from him. She and Damon had run back to the Salvatore boarding house.

Elijah scoffed and walked away from her. "I told you that it was a bad idea and you still listened to your brother!"

She threw her arms up in annoyance and walked away from him. "I'm staying here tonight! You are too angry to reason with." She was angry with him too but she knew how to walk away. "I thought you were busy with Klaus."

"He's gone away for his own business. I'm meeting him tomorrow." His hands clasped behind his back. "I was only staying for you."

Annie sighed heavily and turned to face him. "Just go to him." She strolled up to her husband and once she was right in front of him, she put her hands on his shoulders. "Go, my love." She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. "Where are you going and when will you be back?"

Elijah chuckled and kissed her softly. "I can't say where I am going and I have no idea when I will be back." He frowned at her. "Are you all right? You look a bit white."

She laughed. "No, I'm not all right. I just got attacked by werewolves. My first time. Of course I am white."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Have a blood bag and get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her softly. "Bye."

"Bye." She smiled at him as he slowly left the room and then the house.

* * *

_2010_

_From 2008 to 2010, Elijah and Marianne were living together and both working for Klaus. They were his contacts. If someone needed to get hold of Klaus, they would contact someone, who could contact Marianne, who would tell Elijah and he would contact Klaus._

_"Mari?" Elijah walked into their sitting room in his usual suit. He was going to meet Klaus. Usually at home he would wear something more comfortable._

_"Yeah?" She looked up from her book. She sighed heavily at the sight of him in his suit. She loved him in his suit but it also meant Klaus business. "When will you be back?"_

_"Later. Just a quick meeting." He sat next to her. She was sitting with her legs tucked under her. "I'm just a message away." He leant over and went to kiss her but she turned her head away. "Oh Mari. I know you don't like it but we have to."_

_"Just stay here. Forget Klaus today." She put the book aside and moved to straddle him._

_He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Forgotten him already." He ran his hands up her thighs._

_She leant down and kissed him hard, cupping his cheeks. "You best go. You know what Klaus is like if you are late. He always blames me."_

_"He shouldn't blame you."_

_"Yes he should." She laughed. "It is usually my fault." She kissed him again and climbed off him. "Go. Bring me back flowers to make up for it."_

_He laughed as he stood up. "Anything for you." He kissed her again before rushing out of the house._

_Marianne had been alone for ten minutes when her cell phone rang. It was an unknown number. "Hello."_

_"I need to get hold of Elijah." The woman on the other end spoke. Marianne did not recognise the woman. "I have the doppelgänger."_

_"What?" Marianne was shocked to hear this._

_"I have the doppelgänger. We're at a house outside Eden, outside Reidsville." The woman spoke quickly. She seemed nervous talking to Marianne. "You are the third person I have spoken to. Please pass it onto Elijah."_

_"I will. Thank you." Marianne hung up and immediately dialled Elijah's number. "Elijah. You need to go to Eden, outside Reidsville. A woman just rang me, saying she had the doppelgänger."_

_"Impossible." He hissed down the phone at her._

_"Don't shoot the messenger. Just go and see for yourself. It maybe a false trail but just go. Kill the person who may have sent you on the wild goose chase."_

* * *

"I'm going to go and check on Annie." Damon stood up with a glass of blood in his hand. "She was pretty shaken from earlier."

"Sure." Stefan nodded, not looking up from his book.

Damon rolled his eyes and moved through the large house. It was nice having Marianne back in the house. Even if it had been for a few hours. He loved his little sister being nearby. He knocked on her bedroom door and slowly went inside. "Anne?" He walked further inside and saw her asleep in bed. He was just about to walk out when he heard her moan in her sleep. "Annie?"

"No..." She seemed to be shivering in her sleep.

He walked in further, placing his glass on her dressing table. He sat next to her and placed his hand on her forward. "What the..." She was burning up but shivering. "Annie?" He pushed her hair from her face. "Annie!" He tried to get her to wake up. Something was wrong. He pulled her shirt back from her shoulder. "Shit!" There, on her shoulder, was a nasty werewolf bite. "Stefan!" He shouted. "Get here quick!"

Stefan was soon in the room. "What's wrong?" He looked down at their sister and saw the bite. "Oh no! Didn't she say anything to you?"

"No. She just had an argument with Elijah. They made up. He left and she came here. I've not had two minutes to speak to her." Damon stroked his sister's hair. "She'll want Elijah here. Call him and then Klaus." Stefan nodded and left the room. Damon returned his attention to his little sister. "Wake up, Annie. Wake up."

* * *

**A/N: Short but necessary chapter. Enjoy!**

**Responses from chapter 14:**

**Lady Wesker: **Glad you loved the chapter. You will have to see in the next chapter for Elijah's full reaction. ;)

**ladymoonscar:** You are correct!

**SemiraBlake:** :) I'm trying to get this story finished as I know how it will definitely end. Plus, this story seems to be gaining my attention more than anything.

**latinaintheblood:** Thank you very much. I'm glad you think Annie is a cool chick, that was what I was aiming for.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

"He's not answering." Stefan said as he returned to Annie's bedroom. "How is she?"

"I'm awake. Damon's getting me some blood." She smiled a little. She was sitting up in bed. She was now wearing a strap top, her injury very obvious now. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys."

Stefan moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed, next to his sister. "You should have at least told Elijah. He could have Klaus cure you."

"That would be a long shot." She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Klaus and I have not seen eye-to-eye. Especially when he learnt about Elijah and I." She took another deep breath as she learnt her head back against the headboard of her bed. "Give me the phone." She held her hand out. "I'll call Elijah. He's not answering because he doesn't want to speak to you."

He gave her the phone. "How will you get him to answer?"

"Shush!" She held her hand up at him as she dialled a number.

"I have Elijah's number stored."

"No, you don't." She brought the phone to her ear and let it ring twice before hanging up. "He has another number that he uses for business and me." She dialled the number again and held it to her ear, leaving it ring. "Talk to him." She held it back to Stefan quickly and leant over the edge of the bed, and vomiting blood into a bucket, which Damon had brought before he went to get her some blood.

Elijah had answered. "Marianne, I've only just left town and now you need me."

"It's not Marianne. It's Stefan. You need to come back. She was bitten last night. She's in a bad way." He spoke calmly to Elijah as he rubbed Annie's back.

"I will be there as soon as I can." He hung up on Stefan.

"He's coming." Stefan spoke softly to Annie as he helped her to sit up. He went to get a wet cloth for her. "Here." He helped her to wipe her mouth clean.

"Did he say if he was coming with Klaus?" She asked him and moved to lie on her side, facing him.

"He didn't say."

She sighed heavily. "That means no." She gave a groan and a shudder. "Damon, hurry up with the blood. My throat feels like it is on fire."

"I'm coming!" He chuckled and brought her a glass of blood. "Sit up."

She groaned as she sat up, with help from Stefan. "Why does it hurt so much?" Reaching out for the glass.

"It just does." Damon chuckled softly but the chuckle was weak. "Come on. Drink up. You need your strength."

* * *

All she seemed to do is sleep, drink blood and throw the blood back up. Both her brothers were there helping her. Elijah was not. It had been two hours since Stefan had spoken to him. "Where is he?" She whispered. Her throat was hurting from her constant vomiting.

"I don't know. I called him again and he isn't answering." Stefan was with her. Damon was so angry with himself, that he had let his sister get hurt. He did not do his job and protect her.

"He's on his way." She nodded slowly. She was trying to reassure herself that he was on his way. She hoped he was. "He is on his way."

Her older brother sat next to her with his hand over her own. "That is why he is not his cell phone. He's on his way here."

She sighed heavily. "Can you get Damon? I need to speak to him."

"He won't come in."

"For goodness' sake." She pushed the covers off her body and climbed out of bed. She walked on unsteady legs out of the bedroom. Stefan close behind her. "Damon Salvatore!" She pounded on his door. "Open up now!"

"It's open." He grumbled as he opened the door. A glass of whisky in his hand. "You should be in bed."

"Not when you're being an ass. It wasn't your fault, Damon!" She glared at him, her hand rested on the door frame, keeping herself from collapsing. "We both knew the risks and we got away as much as we could. Don't you dare put the blame on you."

He scoffed and turned away from her. "It is my fault. It was my idea to attack the hikers."

"I encouraged you." She rolled her eyes and moved away from his room. "I need you." She moved towards her room, quickly.

Stefan remained with Damon. "She's scared, Damon. You distancing yourself from her is scaring her even more. She needs both of us. We have to be at her side in case Klaus doesn't help her."

"I don't want to think about that." Damon pushed past his brother and walked down the stairs. Stefan followed. He poured himself another drink. Something caught his eye. "Did you leave the door open?"

"No." Stefan shook his head. Both knew who had. "Marianne!" He shouted and rushed up stairs. He soon returned. "She's not in her room."

"Damn it!" Damon swore and the two of them rushed to the front door. "Mari!" He shouted outside. "You call Elijah. I'll go look for her. Call Caroline and Elena. We need as much help as we can." He rushed off before Stefan could even give a reply. "Marianne!"

* * *

She needed to get outside. She was suffocating in the house. Her shoulder was killing her. Literally. Annie just ran out of the house. No destination in her mind. She just ran. She had reached the centre of town. It was busy. She could smell their blood. Their blood pumping through their veins. She could almost taste it. Her will was disappearing. She needed blood. She could not focus on a victim. There were too many of them. She rushed into an alleyway and screamed. Dragging her nails down her face. She just wanted the pain to end. She sat on the cold, hard ground.

"Mari?" George had found her. "What are you doing girl?" He knelt in front of her.

She looked up at him. "What? How are you here? You're dead."

"I'm never dead." He sneered at her. "Stupid girl. Why didn't you just die?!"

She shook her head and hid from him. Her arms on her knees and she hid her face. "You're not real! You're not real! You're not real!" She screamed. Trying to get rid of him. Trying to get him out of her thoughts. "GO AWAY!" Silence. She dared to look up. There was no one there. He had been a figment of her imagination. Her delirium was setting in.

* * *

**A/N: Nearly coming to an end. What do you guys think will happen? Let me know. Be nice to see what you all think will happen.**

**Responses from chapter 15:**

**monsta-starr: **Here's the update. Hope you enjoyed it. Elijah's reaction will be in the next chapter. :)

**Lady Wesker:** The next chapter you will find out Elijah's reaction and what Klaus will do.

**I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms:** Hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long. :)

**delenawolves:** Elijah's reaction is in the next chapter.

**Janmm31:** I'm mean when it comes to cliffhangers. I do them a lot. :)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Warning: Graphic rape. In the first set of italics**

"Where will she be?" Damon asked himself. It was the middle of the day. He had called Liz Forbes and warned her about Annie. He warned the sheriff. If Annie was hurt by her or any of her police, Damon would kill her. Despite their friendship. His family always came before his friends. He listened for her. Laboured breathing. Screaming. No nothing. Only the chatting of the people on the streets. "Annie." He hissed. "Annie!"

* * *

_It could not have been a dream. He dragged her by the hair. She screamed but no sound came out. "Shut up, Marianne. You will be my wife soon." He back-handed her and lay over her. "So, I will have my wedding night now." Shoving her skirts past her hips, ripping her pantaloons. "You've always been such a tease."_

_"Get off me!" She croaked. She had screamed so much that she had hurt her throat. "Please, George. I'll do anything. Please stop hurting me."_

_"Shut up!" He slapped her across the face again and pinned her hands above her head. He used his knees to separate her legs and settled between them. She continued to struggle as he reached between their bodies and quickly undid his breeches. He thrust forward blindly. He would have her. He held her wrists together with one hand and used his, now free, hand to guide himself inside her. Once inside, he raped her hard. He moaned in pleasure and she was crying. "At least I know you were a virgin."_

_"Please stop." She pleaded helplessly as he held her wrists tightly and moved harder into her. She had given up struggling and screaming. It was too late now._

_"Mari..." It wasn't George. "Mari..."_

* * *

"Mari... Mari..." Damon was shaking her. "Wake up." His sister lay unconscious in an alleyway. He had heard her screaming. Other people did too. But he had reached her first. She was sweating. "Oh shit." He lifted her up as Sheriff Forbes pulled up at the entrance of the alleyway. "We need to get her back to the house."

"You need to kill her before she kills anyone." She said as she opened the rear door of the car.

"No!" He yelled at her. "She's my sister." Gently placing Annie in the back of the car and moving in beside her, placing her head on his lap. "If you or any of your officers even scratch her, I'll kill you personally and then the person responsible."

"She's a danger to this town. You either kill her or find the cure." She said sternly as she drove fast through the town, determined to reach the destination before Annie could wake up.

"We are working to find the cure. We are not killing her!" He was angry with his friend for thinking such a thing. "Just drive and keep your opinions to yourself." He stroked his sister's hair. She was groaning in her sleep. He did not want to know what she was dreaming about. He wasn't going to ask.

* * *

She had been fed, cleaned and put to bed. She was locked in her room and her daylight ring taken off her. She kept screaming for more blood and pounded on the door. "I want Elijah!" She screamed. "Please! Find him! Find Klaus..." She fell to her knees and hit the door feebly. "Damon, please. I don't want to die."

The dream of George raping her was so fresh in her mind, she kept seeing him everywhere. He haunted her dreams. He haunted her when she was awake. At first she screamed and did not tell anyone. Not even Damon. He just held her and tried to get her to sleep. Nothing got rid of her nightmares. George was her constant nightmare. He was the reason she had to be changed. He was the reason as to why she was now in pain. George was her pain.

"Go away George." She whispered as she looked towards the window, which had the curtain drawn, to keep out the sunlight. He was standing there in the same suit he wore on their engagement party. The last time she saw him. He stood tall and proud with his hands behind his back. "Leave me alone."

"I'll never leave you, Mari." He smirked. "I'm always in your head." He turned around and looked at the curtain, as if he was looking out of the window.

* * *

**A/N: Story is slowly getting to the end. Had one request to stretch out Marianne's delirium. So, I will try. :)**

**Responses from chapter 16:**

**Jenmm31: **Elijah does need to hurry up. My muse wants to keep him away for a moment.

**delenawolves: **I will try to stretch out her delirium as much as I can. Don't want it to go on for too long though. Thank you for the idea and for reading the chapter. :)

**I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms: **Elijah will return... one day! ;)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Warning: Birth scene in the first set of italics.**

"We can't keep her locked up." Damon sat in front of the fire with another glass of whisky in his hand. They could hear her screams. She was just screaming at them to let her out.

"We have to until Elijah arrives." Elena said calmly. She and Caroline came and helped clean and redress Annie. "She is a danger to herself and others."

"George!" They heard her scream.

Damon and Stefan were on their feet and running through the house. "Unlock it!" Damon shouted at Stefan, who was getting the key out of his pocket and unlocking it as quickly as he could. "Mari!" He called as they rushed into the room. She lying on the floor at the foot of her bed. She was curled up with her hands over her head. She was screaming. "Marianne!" Damon shook her, trying to wake her up.

Stefan stepped forward and rubbed her back gently. "George has gone. Damon and I are here now."

She stopped screaming and slowly removed her arms from around her head. "Stefan?" She raised her head and looked up at her older brother. "Is he gone?"

"He's gone. George has gone. He's not coming back." Stefan wrapped his arms around her when she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on. Back to bed." She was shivering from the fever. He lifted her up and carefully carried her to the large bed. "Oh Marianne."

Damon pulled the covers back and Stefan placed their sister on the bed. "She's getting worse."

"No..." She shook her head. She was back asleep. She was dreaming again. "No... Not the baby. Please... Papa... Papa... Papa please." She let out another scream.

* * *

_She screamed as another pain rippled through her body. She knew it was painful to birth a child but she did not realise how much it did hurt. "Mother!" She cried. Desperately wanting her long dead mother to be there. Only the physician, a midwife and a couple of maids were in the room. No one she loved or cared for was there. She could see the worry on the faces of those in the room. She watched them take bloody cloths away from the physician. She was shaking. Not from fear. Not from the cold. But from the fever. She was dying. She had to get this baby out._

_"Miss Salvatore, I urge you to keep pushing at every pain." The physician said from between her legs. Marianne nodded. Once a pain built up, she screamed and pushed. She gripped the hand of the maid. The pain ran through her body as she brought her baby into the world. "There! Well done!" Marianne didn't hear the cries of her baby as she fell unconscious. "Take the baby away." The physician thrust the baby into the arms of the midwife as he tried to help Marianne._

_"What's happening?" The maid asked._

_"She's bleeding heavily." The physician got to work to save the girl._

* * *

Annie sat up in bed and stared at the window, which was still covered by the curtains. She avoided looking at the person sitting on the edge of her bed. George had come back to haunt her hallucinations. He continued to taunt her. "So, I raped you, you gave birth and nearly died. Yet, I kept our child." He laughed. "So, I win overall." He stood up. "Your father was eager to rid himself of the child. Such a bad daughter. Shaming her family like that."

"It was your fault." She hissed under her breath. Dark circles sat under her eyes. "Come home, Elijah." She whispered. She lay back and shuddered. Her body felt like it was on fire. "Elijah!" She cried out. "Elijah!"

The door burst open. There he was. "Marianne." He saw her on the bed, hands over her ears.

She looked up at him and smiled. She took her hands away from her ears and smiled. "Elijah." She smiled broadly and then broke down in tears. "Where have you been?"

He was at her side in a split second and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He ran his hand down her hair as he tried to sooth her.

"Please, tell me. Tell me that Klaus is here." She whispered against his shoulder.

Elijah pushed her back. "He's not here. He won't help you."

"What?" She raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

He shrugged his shoulders and stroked her cheek gently. "He won't say. He just won't help."

Her lower lip trembled and she burst into fresh tears. Sobs ran through her body. "No! I don't want to die. Please! Go to him! Make him help!" He said nothing. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close. He comforted her as best he could. She was burning up. She was getting worse. It had been nearly two days since she had been bitten. She did not have long left. He did not want to lose him.

* * *

"He won't help her?!" Damon said angrily. Elijah had left Marianne asleep and came to tell the Salvatore brothers.

"I have tried to reason with Niklaus but he is proving to be difficult." He poured himself a drink. He pulled his tie off and draped it over a chair. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt before sitting down. He looked very different without his usual shirt and tie. "I even resorted to begging." Sipping the drink. "As much as you two don't like me, I love your sister more than anything. She is my equal. I'd do anything for her."

Stefan nodded but Damon just scoffed. "Well, you didn't do a good job convincing Klaus to save her." Damon walked away from the two of them. "Get him to save her." He said as he walked up the stairs. He had to see if Annie was all right.

"Damon is scared for her. He's like you." Stefan explained as he sat in the chair opposite Elijah. "He loves her. He's overprotective of her."

"I know. I can see that." Elijah nodded. "And yet, you aren't."

He sighed heavily. "I love Anne. I do. But, we have that sibling rivalry that started as children and grew as we grew. She has always been close to Damon because he spoiled her as a child. She is the only girl in our family and of course was spoiled."

Elijah chuckled a little. "Yes. She likes getting her own way."

"That is right. It was our father's fault. When our mother died, he protected her. Gave her what she wanted. Just to stop her crying." Stefan smiled a little.

"I know. She told me." He drained the rest of his drink. "It is all right for to stay here. Isn't it?"

"No." A voice called from above. Damon's voice.

Stefan laughed. "It is. Anne would want you here."

Elijah stood up. "Thank you. I will call Niklaus again. Try and persuade him." He took his phone from his pocket and walked away dialling. He was not going to lose his wife. Never.

* * *

**A/N: My chapters seem to be getting shorter. I apologise but I feel like that they should be. So, I am sorry if you find them too short. I do try to make them longer but my muse thinks they should be short.**

**Responses from chapter 17:**

**Laura-LaLa: **Liz does need her head banging hard. She is a mean sheriff! Well, Elijah and his sexy ass has arrived but no Klaus being dragged by his hair. Though that is a good idea.

**delenawolves: **No problem. I agree that it should be stretched out a bit more. I might do it for another chapter. :)

**I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms: **I'm sorry the last chapter was short but I am trying to make them longer. It is hard as I feel like that I should finish at one point to start the next chapter.

**Lady Wesker:** Thank you. Hope you liked Elijah's return.

**monsta-starr:** Thank you and yes it is about to end. Probably within a week... Ish...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Warning: A bit of smut in the second italics.**

Annie would have bouts of illness. One moment she was fine and the next she was screaming and trying to escape the house. Only Elijah seemed to be able to hold her down. Only he could calm her down. "Kill me!" She begged him on her third day of illness. "It hurts so much! Elijah, please!"

"No." He whispered as he held her tightly in his arms. "I'm not letting you go." He kissed her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Elijah. Will he help me? Why won't he help me?"

"I don't know." He whispered softly, rubbing her back as she shivered in his arms. The fever ran through her body as the werewolf poison destroyed her body slowly. "I called him again earlier. He's not coming back for another month."

She let out a sob. "No. Elijah, please! Make him! I don't want to leave you!"

Elijah chuckled nervously. "I don't want you to leave either." He rubbed her back as he urged her back to sleep. It was killing him seeing her hurt. He would do anything to make her better again. Klaus was being his stupid and stubborn self. He had tried everything to get him to cure Annie.

* * *

_It was a new dream. She wasn't being tortured by George, nor was she giving birth to her lost baby. She was wearing her old favourite yellow dress. She looked down at her hand and saw she was not wearing her daylight ring. She was human again. She was in her favourite place in all the world. The fields behind her home. "Hello little sister."_

_She turned to the voice and saw Damon and Stefan walking towards her. They looked as they used to. Damon with his floppy curly hair and suit. Stefan looking happy and tidy. "Damon. Stefan." She smiled and rushed to them. "Are you doing this?"_

_Damon nodded and took her hand, placed it in the crook of his arm. "Yes. You've been having horrible nightmares since you were bitten. You deserve a break from them."_

_Stefan brought her other hand to the crook of his arm. "Come. Let's walk, like we used to." The two brothers led their sister through the fields. Giving her something nice to dream about, instead of her usual nightmares about George._

* * *

Elijah stood in the doorway as he watched Damon and Stefan resting their hands on Annie's hands. They were giving her a good dream. She deserved it. She woke up this morning and screamed for an hour. She lost her voice. She was getting worse. Every time she had some blood, she threw it back up. "This is ridiculous. I'm going to get Klaus." Stefan and Damon nodded. They were both concentrating on giving her a good dream.

He rushed out of the house and to his car. He was going to drag Klaus to Mystic Falls and save his wife. He didn't want her to suffer with her nightmares any more. Hourly, she would be screaming George's name. If he had met that bastard, he would have tortured him and killed him slowly. He remembered the time they had made love. She was so nervous. He knew about her horrible history and tried to be as gentle and loving as he could. Which he was.

* * *

_July 1886_

_Marianne had told Elijah about her past experience with George. He never pushed her. She was comfortable being close with him. Comfortable kissing him but nothing more. The first night they spent together was beautiful for them both. Klaus had gone away for a few days and Rebekah was with a new lover._

_It was late when Marianne crept into Elijah's rooms. He was awake. She had sent him a note saying she would go to him that night. She did. He was waiting for her. She was in her nightgown but he was still dressed in his crisp white shirt and dress pants. "Marianne." He smiled as he stood up from sitting on the edge of the bed._

_She noticed that he was not wearing any shoes. "Elijah." She smiled as he approached her. She reached out to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Her hands rested on his strong chest. She looked up at him and smiled. There was a sense of nervousness in her smile but she was trying to be confident._

_"You look beautiful." He dipped his head down and kissed her softly._

_Marianne ran her hands up his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed. "Elijah." She sighed when he pulled away. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly._

_Elijah removed her hands from the back of his neck and held them in his larger ones. "Are you sure? I do not wish to push you, my love."_

_"I want this. You want this. I don't see the problem." She giggled softly especially when he brought their joined hands to his lips. He gently brushed his lips over her knuckles. "I love you, Elijah. Let me show you how much." She urged him back until he sat down on his large bed._

_"Marianne." He whispered as he watched her untie her nightgown. He stood up and kissed her. Distracting her from his hand pushing her nightgown from her shoulders and off her body._

_"Your turn." She smiled wifely as she began to undress him, starting with his shirt. She was nervous now. She stood naked in front of him and he stood completely clothed._

_He did not let her take off his dress pants. He did not want to frighten her too soon. He bent down slightly and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bed. Their eyes focused on each other, even when he gently placed her on the soft covers of his bed. "Marianne." He murmured as he took off his dress pants and climbing onto the bed, laying over her._

_She parted her legs for him, bending her knees either side of him. "Please." She smiled a little. She was very nervous now._

_Elijah spotted her nervousness and only kissed her, rolling onto his side and pulling her with him. "We will take it slow." He brushed a strand of her long hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. They kissed again. Slower this time. Her hand rested on his waist as his hand ran down from her cheek down her arm and resting on her hip._

_Her confidence grew as they continued to kiss. She brought his hand up to her breast, urging him to touch her. He moved his lips away from her tempting mouth and kissed her neck, gently caressing her breast. "Mari." He murmured as she urged them both to move. She lay on her back and he was lying on top of her again._

_"Elijah." She moaned as his hand had moved from her breast to between her legs. "Elijah!"_

_He smiled as she arched her back, slowly moving her hips in time with his fingers. He bent his head down and kissed her neck as he moved his fingers within her. He was doing this to relax her. He wanted her to not be afraid of him or what they were about to do. "Marianne." He murmured against her neck, kissing her warm skin for a moment before raising up slightly and looking down at her._

_Her hand reached up and caressed his cheeks with the tips of her fingers. "Elijah." She raised herself up on her elbows and kissed him. "Please." She begged him. "I need you so much." She reached down and touched his hardened member with the utmost confidence._

_This encouraged him. He urged her to lie back and gently began pressing himself into her. "Mari." He groaned as her warm enveloped him. He kept looking at her. Just wanting to make sure that she was comfortable. She was. Her long legs wrapped around his waist and urging him to move. Elijah was in heaven as was Marianne. She was crying out his name and he groaned her name in her ear. "Marianne!" He groaned once he was finished, kissing her neck to mask his loud groan. They remained still. Her legs still tight around him._

_Her fingers ran through his hair. "Elijah. You are a little heavy for me." She whispered in his ear._

_He kissed her neck once more and rolled off her. "Are you well?"_

_She turned onto her side and smiled. "I am very well." She reached over and ran her fingers up and down his chest. "Are you well?"_

_Elijah laughed and nodded, resting his hand over her own. "Yes, I am very well." Turning his head to look at her. They smiled at each other as he pulled her close and kissed her softly. "God, I love you."_

_"I love you too." She smiled before kissing him again._

* * *

Annie was sitting up in bed trying to drink from a blood bag. She was white from the lack of blood and the fever. "Thank you for my dream." She smiled at Damon and Stefan. In the dream, they took her for a long walk and just talked. Nothing special. Just time together.

"You're welcome, little sister." Damon smiled. "You deserved it." He was sitting next to her and he kissed her on the head.

"Where's Elijah?"

"He's gone to get Klaus. Well, I think force him to come here." Stefan smiled a little as he sat on the edge of the bed, next to Annie.

"Good." She nodded slowly and rested her head on Damon's shoulder. "Can I ask you both something?"

"Anything." Damon smiled as he held her hand tightly.

"If Elijah can't get Klaus to help me, I want you both to kill me." She spoke very weakly.

"No." Damon protested. "No. He will get Klaus to cure you."

"But if he can't." She sat up straight and looked straight at Damon. "Damon, I don't want to be in this pain any more."

"I know." He held her hand tighter. "But I don't want to kill you."

She laughed nervously. "But I want you to kill me." She gave his hand a light squeeze and looked at Stefan. "I don't want Elijah to kill me. It will kill him. He won't live with himself if he has to kill me. Please. I don't want to die. But I don't want to be in this pain any more."

The two brothers looked at each other and nodded a little. "We will. But only when Elijah returns without Klaus." Stefan explained. "I hate seeing you like this."

"How do you think I feel?" She laughed nervously but groaned and gripped her stomach. "Oh God!" She retched over a bowl, which Damon had quickly grabbed and held it out for her. Both brothers shared a look. They both knew that they were going to have to kill their sister. Just to stop her pain and her suffering.

* * *

**A/N: The end is near. Two more chapters. :)**

**Responses from chapter 18:**

**I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms:** I seem to be updating this story more than my other stories, so that is a plus. lol.

**Jenmm31:** You'll have to wait and see if Elijah can persuade Klaus. :)

**SemiraBlake:** No worries hun. I was busy with work and now it is the holidays, this story has taken priority. I have a rather amusing image of Klaus being hog-tied back to Mystic Falls. LOL

**Lady Wesker: **Well, we all know Klaus is a stubborn, gorgeous idiot!

**monsta-starr:** Sorry, no sequel. This story is just a one-off, not going to turn it into a series or anything like that.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

It had been a whole day since Elijah had left to force Klaus to help Annie. As for Annie, she was getting worse. She could not move any more. She lay in her bed, sweating, bleeding and crying. Damon refused to leave her side. "Damon, please!" She begged him.

Damon was crying. He never cried. But for his little sister, he did cry. He held her tightly and tried to get her to go to sleep. "Go to sleep, Mari. Elijah will be here soon. He's going to make Klaus come and help you. You're not going to die."

"I am. I know I am." She sobbed in his arms. "Kill me! Please!"

Tears fell down his cheeks as he rubbed her back. "No. I'm not going to. Get some sleep. What dream do you want?"

"Anything. Get rid of this pain!" She cried out.

"Of course." He kissed the top of her head and concentrated on giving her a happy dream.

* * *

_"Where are we?" Marianne asked Damon. She was dressed in her earlier dress from her last dream. Damon was also in his suit and original appearance; floppy curly hair. Her own hair was loose, curly and hanging down her back._

_"In the meadows again." He pulled her hand and the two were soon running through the long grass. He smiled at her laughter. It was just time together. They did it a lot but not as much as they did when they were human. "Mari? What would you have called your son if you survived and kept him?"_

_She smiled a little and they sat down in the grass. "I don't know. I never thought about it."_

_"Well?"_

_She sighed a little. "Luke. I always liked that name." She stretched her legs out and leaned back on her elbows. "I just wish I had the chance to meet him."_

_Damon gave her a small smile. "I have a little secret to tell you. I met him once. Your son."_

_"Really?" She looked over at him and smiled a little. Jealousy rose up in her. Nearly all her life she thought her child was dead. It hurt her to learn that Damon had seen him and kept it a secret from her that he had lived. "Did you know his name?"_

_"Yes." He smiled. "They called him Matthew."_

_"That's a good name." She smiled a little. "What did he look like?"_

_Damon gave her a big smile and nodded behind her. "Someone to see you."_

_She looked behind her and gasped at the sight of a boy, who looked a little like her and a little like George. "Oh my!" She gasped and stood up._

_The boy ran up to her. "Hello Mama."_

_"You know who I am?" She knelt in front of him. He was at least 6 years of age._

_He nodded and smiled. "I do. I knew my mother was not my real mama." He smiled broadly at her. "Can we play?"_

_Marianne let out a sob and a nod. This was the best feeling in the world. "Yes. I would love to play."_

_"Why are you sad?" He reached up and brushed away her tears._

_"I'm just happy to see you." She held her arms out and he hugged her tightly. "Come. Let us play." He stood back from her and ran off. She gave a laugh and stood up. She lifted her skirts a little and chased after her son. She did not want this dream to end._

* * *

Damon looked down at his sister as she slept. She was smiling in her sleep. She had a right to meet her son, even if it was a dream. He never told her that her child had lived as he did not want her to be in pain or go on a rampage and kill the Lockwood family. The bedroom door slowly opened and Stefan appeared.

"What dream are you giving her?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm letting her meet her son." He gave Stefan a small smile. "If she is going to die, she should have some closure."

"Elijah is back. So is Klaus." Stefan was speaking grimly. "You need to wake her up. He won't come up to her. She has to come to him."

"Give me a minute. I need to tell her that I need to end this dream." He bent down and kissed his sister's forehead.

* * *

_Damon watched his sister and nephew run around the fields. It was going to break his heart to stop this dream. "Mari! Matthew!"_

_The two of them stopped and looked at Damon. She spoke to her son quietly. "Go!" The two of them raced across the field towards him. "I won!" She laughed and lifted her son up._

_"No fair. You have longer legs than me." Matthew protested with a pout but he could not help himself from smiling and hugged her. "You have to go Mama."_

_"Not yet." She ran her hand over his brown curls. His hair was just like her own. "A little longer."_

_"Mari." Damon shook his head. "Klaus is here. He needs to see you."_

_She did not look away from her son. "I just want to stay here." She kissed Matthew's forehead. "I prefer it here."_

_"But Mama, you won't get better if you don't go." He smiled at his mother and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry, Mama. I love you."_

_"I love you too, darling." She smiled at him and hugged him tightly once more, before placing him back on the ground. She watched him run away, over the hills. He turned once more and waved at her. She waved back before turning to face her brother. "Wake me up." A tear running down her cheek. She knew that this was the last time she would see her young son._

* * *

Marianne awoke with a start. She looked up at Damon and smiled weakly. "Thank you," she croaked. Her voice ruined by her earlier screaming and vomiting. "Bowl," she spoke softly and threw up once the bowl was in her lap. Blood filling the bowl. She had a few hours left. "Where is he?" She asked, wiping her face with a damp cloth.

"Downstairs. You have to go to him. He won't come up here." Stefan rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "I'll carry you." She nodded slightly. Her strength leaving her quickly. He moved forward and lifted his sister into his arms with ease. "Let's face them together."

"Always the three of us through thick and thin." Damon smiled at the both and followed them out of the bedroom to find Klaus. They all hoped and prayed that Klaus would save Annie.

They walked into the open area at foot of the staircase. "Well, love. You don't look well at all." Klaus scoffed from his place; standing up the fireplace.

Annie could barely keep her eyes opens. "Please Klaus. Tell me what you want. I just want to end this suffering. I have a date with a stake." She groaned when Stefan lay her on the couch. "I'm guessing you want a deal." She looked between Klaus and Elijah.

"Correct." Klaus smirked as he knelt in front of her. "My dear brother came to me with a deal. I'm here to negotiate." He looked up at Elijah before returning his gaze on Annie, who was shivering from her fever. "His deal was for him to work for me with no questions asked. He would do that to save you. I nearly said yes but I wanted to add something on. I wanted him to leave you forever. Of course, he would not."

"Obviously." She breathed. Her breath was ragged and coming out in pants. "Why are you here, Klaus?"

"Another proposition." He reached out and held Annie's hand. "Elijah to come and work with me, no questions asked. And you to come work for me, no questions asked."

She lay still for a moment. Thinking. Her eyes never leaving Klaus. Did she want to die? To die and see her son again? Or to live and be with Elijah? "I'll do it. But, the work I do for you, will be to an extent. I will kill any vampires unless they are a threat to me. I will not harm any person or vampire in this town. Especially Tyler Lockwood."

Klaus watched her for a moment and nodded. "Agreed." He bit into his wrist and pressed his wound against her mouth. She hungrily drank his blood. Drinking the cure to relieve her of her pain. Her eyes fixed on Klaus and his fixed on her.

* * *

**A/N: Nearly at the end. Next chapter is the last chapter. So sad that it is coming to an end.**

**Responses from chapter 19:**

**Laura-LaLa:** They are very cool brothers. I wanted to write them to have a common ground with their sister, especially with her being ill. Klaus is an idiot. That says it all and explains his actions. I don't want to end this fic either but the story is coming to an end. :(

**monsta-starr:** I will try and make them epic.

**Lady Wesker:** I love making Damon and Stefan sweet. :)

**I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms:** Well, your thoughts have been answered in this chapter. :)


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One**

It took Annie a day and a half to fully recover. Elijah did not leave her side. She told him all about her dream, making them both smile. It hurt him to not be able to have children with her. To see her as a mother. They lay on her bed on their sides, talking softly. Klaus had given her a week to fully recover before he told them what he wanted them to do. "He was beautiful." Annie smiled as she recalled her dream. "He had my hair, nose and eyes." She laughed softly. "My temper."

He laughed. "The poor boy." He brushed a hair behind her ear. "Are you better?"

"Much better." She smiled and moved closer to him, her hand resting on his waist. "He will want us to leave here. Won't he?"

Elijah sighed heavily and nodded. "Probably." He kissed her softly. "But he will not split us up. I made sure of that."

"How?" She asked curiously, moving back from him a little.

He smirked a little. "Well, after he had cured you, I told him that we will only do what he wants if we're together. I'm not losing you, Marianne."

She smiled broadly and moved closer to him again. "I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him hard and rolled him over, lying on top of him.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him hard.

* * *

Damon sighed heavily as he sat in the library with a glass of whisky. He couldn't believe his sister. She had just made a deal with Klaus. Just to be his servant. "Why?"

"Why what?" She smiled as she entered the room, wearing just a bathrobe.

"For God's sake! Put some clothes on. I don't want to know what you and Elijah have been up to." Rolling his eyes and looking away from her.

"Damon, grow up." She scoffed and went to the alcohol cabinet and poured two drinks. "What's wrong?" She asked as she added ice to the two glasses and then the alcohol.

"You're an idiot. An idiot for choosing to work for Klaus." He stood up.

She gave a small smile and turned around, leaving the drinks for a minute. "Thank you. It's not as if I wanted to live." Turning around and picking up the drinks. "I wanted to live. Doing a deal with Klaus is better than dying."

"I would have killed you." He walked up to her and cupped her cheek. "I would rather have killed you than see you working for Klaus."

Annie laughed and turned her head, kissing the palm of his hand. "I know. I would rather be Klaus' servant than dead. If I was dead, I'd never see you again." Giving him a small smile. "Think of that." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

* * *

Their brief happiness was soon over. Annie and Elijah were closing up their home. Klaus had asked them to go away for him. They would not discuss it with any one. She stood in their bedroom and looked down at the suitcases. She knew she would not be coming back to Mystic Falls for a long time. A pair of arms wrapped around her and Elijah pressed against her. "Hey." She smiled a little and rested her hands on his.

"Are you okay?" He asked, speaking gently in her ear.

She nodded. "I think so. I'm just worried about Damon. He's not happy with me being under Klaus' control."

"I don't like it either. But at least we're together and you're alive. That's all I ask for." He kissed her cheek.

"Me too." She turned and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll meet you at Klaus' house." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. "I have to say bye to the brothers."

Elijah laughed and kissed her back. "Sure. I'd say, Klaus will give you an hour and then we have to leave."

"Okay." She smiled, kissing him again but not pulling away just yet. "I don't want to leave here." She grumbled. "I was beginning to enjoy myself."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Me too. Go. I'll finish here. Go and spend it with your brothers."

She nodded and moved around him. "I won't be too long." Giving his hand a squeeze before running out of the house and straight to the Salvatore boarding house. She stood outside, looking up at the familiar house. She didn't want to say goodbye to her brothers just yet. She would see them again eventually but she wasn't sure when.

"Are you coming inside or not?" Damon smiled at her from the doorway.

Annie laughed and ran up to the door. "Am I allowed?"

"No." He shook his head and stepped back to allow her inside. "This way." He grabbed her arm gently and led her further inside. Inside, there was Stefan, Elena and Caroline waiting for her. "We can't let you go without a proper goodbye." Damon smiled as Annie and Elena hugged.

"No." Caroline smiled. "Stupid Klaus."

Annie laughed as she hugged the blonde woman. "I know. I know. But it is for the best." They parted and smiled at each other. "Like I told Damon, I'd rather be doing this than dead."

Stefan hugged her. "I think we all prefer it." He stepped back from her and cupped her face with his hands. "Now, come and have a drink with us before you go." Stepping away from her and moving to the drinks cabinet. They all received a drink and four of them raised their glass towards Annie. "To Marianne Salvatore, the bravest woman in the world. Since she has to work for Klaus."

Annie laughed. "I thank you, my subjects." She bowed to them and then raised her glass towards them. She was going to miss everybody so much.

* * *

Damon and Stefan insisted on driving Annie to Klaus' house, so they could have a proper goodbye. Annie sat in the passenger's seat of the car in silence with tears running down her cheeks. It was going to be hard to leave her brothers. They could not bring themselves to talk to her. She wiped her eyes quickly as they drove up to the house, where Elijah was waiting out the front of them. "I can't do this." She whispered when Damon stopped the car.

Damon reached over and held her hand. "You can. We'll see you very soon." He was stopping himself from crying, as was Stefan. It was as if they were never going to see each other again. "I know we will." He smiled for a moment and they all climbed out of the car.

Annie gave Elijah a small smile before she turned and hugged Stefan, who held her tightly. "I'll call you when I can." She spoke softly in his ear. Her arms were tight around his back. Not wanting to let go. This was harder than they thought it would be.

"You better had or I'll send Damon after you to tell you off." He chuckled as they parted. He kissed her forehead, making them both smile.

Annie turned to Damon, who was reluctant to say goodbye to his sister. "Damon?" She walked up to him slowly, tears falling fast down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you the most."

"You better, girl." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. They hugged tightly. "You heard your brother. I will come after you." He held her tightly. It was obvious that the two of them did not want to let each other go. Neither Elijah or Stefan had the heart to separate them. They watched them for a while. Both Damon and Annie stood there in silence, hugging each other.

It was getting late and Elijah knew they had to leave soon. "Marianne, we have to go." He spoke softly.

She stepped back from her eldest brother and nodded. "Okay." She looked up at Damon and hugged him once again. "I don't want to leave you." She said with tears in her eyes as she moved away from Damon once more.

"I know." Damon nodded and brushed her tears away with his fingers. "I'll see you soon. You can't stay away from me too long."

She laughed. "I know." She reached out and held his hand. "I love." "She stopped and took a deep breath to stop her voice breaking with emotion. "I love you both." Looking to Stefan too. She gave them a nod and let go of Damon's hand. She went straight to Elijah's car without another word. Annie climbed in without looking back at them. It was getting harder and harder by the second to leave them. She sat in the front seat and stared ahead of her. If she looked back, she would not leave.

Elijah shook the hands of his brothers-in-law. "I'll take care of her. I promise."

Damon nodded. "I know you will." Shaking Elijah's hand firmly. "Thank you, Elijah. You have made her very happy."

Elijah smiled as he stepped away. "She makes me happy. Like she said, we will see you soon." He smiled one last time and he climbed into the car. He said nothing as he switched the engine on and drove away from the house. Once they were off the estate, Elijah reached over and held her hand. "We'll come home one day, Marianne."

She looked over at him, tears still running down her cheeks. "I know." She gave him a small smile and leant over, kissing him softly on the lips. "One day." Sitting back and looking straight ahead, resisting the urge to look back. She would go back one day. But when? She did not know.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: Well, there we have it. That's the end. Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for all of your reviews, alerts and favourites.**

**Responses from chapter 20:**

**Laura-LaLa:** I may write more Elijah fics but I'm not too sure yet.

**monsta-starr:** I hope you liked the last chapter. :)

**I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms:** No sequel sorry. This is the only story. :) Hope you enjoyed it.

**Jenmm31:** Hooray for Klaus helping her! I hope you liked this last chapter. :)

**SemiraBlake:** Please do. I like it when I get responses for my other stories. Makes me write more. :)


End file.
